


Глупое пари

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: В пьяном угаре Зена заключает пари со старой подругой, что та не сможет соблазнить Габриэль. Оправдает ли бард её веру?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Bets Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419018) by Themiscrya. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: декабрь 2003г.

Женщина насмешливо фыркнула, наблюдая за тем, как Зена поперхнулась и закашлялась, умудрившись при этом разбрызгать пиво по столу, за которым они сидели. Остальные посетители трактира не переставали бросать нервные взгляды в сторону двух воительниц.

«Зена, ну, ты и пьянь!» - сквозь смех произнесла Эйла, забавляясь видом захмелевшей подруги.

Зена, продолжая кашлять, неуклюже наклонилась, пытаясь покрепче ухватиться за липкий деревянный стол и хоть как-то восстановить дыхание.

«Эйла, ты собираешься меня угробить?!» – добродушно проворчала она. Зена подняла глаза и тепло улыбнулась, глядя на старую подругу. Протянув руку, она схватила женщину за плечо и с силой притянула к себе: «Ты слишком долго отсутствовала, подружка!»

«Да-да, только не надо отыгрываться на мне за то, что ты совсем не умеешь пить!» - Эйла по-дружески похлопала воина по спине и тоже положила руку на плечо Зены.

«Эй! Что случилось? Смотрю, ты с возрастом стала такой сентиментальной!» - Эйла, не удержавшись, начала дразнить воина.

«Что?! Да, ты рехнулась?!» - Зена отстранилась и, пошатываясь, вернулась на свой стул. «Я всё ещё запросто могу уделать тебя! Без проблем!» - одна бровь Зены поползла вверх, а на губах появилась довольная ухмылка.

«Ох-х-х-х…» - застонал трактирщик, стоящий рядом и слышавший весь разговор. Он задрожал при мысли о том, что может стать с его заведением, если женщинам взбредет в голову выяснять отношения прямо здесь.

Зена нахмурилась и развернулась, чтобы встреться взглядом с дрожащим хозяином кабака. Она терпеть не могла, когда кто-то прерывал её и мешал развлекать друзей. Её голос превратился в зловещий рокот, когда она произнесла: «Проваливай! Я оплатила выпивку и не помню, чтобы приглашала тебя составить нам компанию!»  
Трактирщик мгновенно испарился.

«Так, на чем мы остановились?!» - Зена оперлась на стол и попыталась встать. Эйла продолжала сидеть по другую сторону стола и улыбалась, глядя на неуклюжие движения подруги.

«А, вот ты где!» - раздался чей-то голос.

«Ну, всё, веселье насмарку!» - Зена закатила глаза, вздохнула и рухнула обратно на стул.  
Эйла озадаченно огляделась по сторонам. Единственная вещь, которая привлекла её внимания, была молодая девушка, прокладывающая путь сквозь толпу в их направлении.

«А-а-а!» - начала хихикать Эйла, повернувшись к Зене. «Твоя пассия, да?!» - она громко захохотала. 

«Нет … Она - просто подруга» - произнесла Зена, глядя на приближающуюся Габриэль.

«Зена, я ищу тебя по всему городу! Что ты, черт побери …» - бард замолкла, увидев незнакомую женщину - «О, привет! Не думаю, что мы встречались прежде. Меня зовут Габриэль. Очень приятно познакомиться!» - девушка улыбнулась незнакомке и протянула ей руку.

«А мне-то как приятно!» - Эйла резко встала и, взяв руку Габриэль, порывисто прижала её к своим губам. «Меня зовут Эйла» - она поклонилась и снова приблизила руку девушки к губам.

«О!» - лицо Габриэль стало ярко-красным. Женщина отпустила её руку, и бард мгновенно спрятала её за спину. Эйла улыбнулась, заметив реакцию смущенной девушки.

Зена, наблюдая за всем происходящим пьяными глазами, произнесла: «Эй, Габриэль, я хочу представить тебе мою лучшую подругу. Эйла и я знакомы сотню лет» - Она с силой хлопнула подругу по спине - «Верно?!»

Ни на минуту не отрывая взгляда от Габриэль, Эйла ответила: «Да, верно. Мы с детства дружим. Ещё с Амфиполиса. Мои родители переехали в Афины, когда мне было 14, но мы с Зеной постоянно сбегали друг к другу, чтобы встретиться.»

«Ну, тогда мне вдвойне приятно познакомиться с тобой. Друзья Зены – мои друзья!» - Габриэль улыбнулась, думая о том, что Эйла действительно очень очаровательна. Чертики заплясали в глазах барда, когда она представила, сколько вопросов о Зене она сможет задать Эйле: «Я думаю, нам будет, о чем поболтать!»

«Крысы!» - тихо произнесла Зена, но Габриэль услышала её. Она взглянула на свою спутницу, которая изо всех сил пыталась делать вид, что она выпила не так уж и много. Это зрелище вызвало такой смех у барда, что остановить его смогла только зловеще приподнятая бровь воина.

«Упс. По-моему, мне пора. Зена, желаю вам с Эйлой хорошо провести время, но, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, постарайся не попасть в какую-нибудь передрягу. Будь осторожней. Увидимся в нашей комнате» – Габриэль повернулась к Эйле – «Рада нашей встрече. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.»

«Жду с нетерпением!» - произнесла Эйла, сопровождая свои слова довольно выразительным взглядом.

Габриэль вышла из помещения. Женщины переглянулись. «Ну, Зена, и почему ты не рассказала мне о своем последнем завоевании?!»

«Я уже тебе сказала, мы – только друзья. Она не интересуется женщинами» - Зена нахмурилась при мысли о прекрасной молодой девушке. Её тянуло к Габриэль с того самого момента, когда она впервые увидела её. Но она знала, что между ними никогда ничего не может быть.

«Ох, Зена!» - Эйла покатилась со смеху - «Ты же сама прекрасно знаешь, что любую женщину можно затащить в постель. Всё зависит только от того, как сильно ты её хочешь.»

«Не любую! Габриэль никогда не пойдет на это!» - Зена была уверена, что девушка, которую она так любила, ей абсолютно недоступна - «Я путешествовала с ней больше двух лет, она несгибаема как стрела!»

«Хочешь пари?!» - усмехнувшись, бросила вызов Эйла – «Меня это никогда не останавливало. Я никогда не проигрывала спора, если он касался женщины» - Эйла перегнулась через стол и заглянула в глаза воина - «Так ли ты уверенна в своей маленькой подружке, чтобы согласиться на небольшое пари?!»

Зена почувствовала, как в ней закипает ярость при мысли о том, что другая женщина проводит время с Габриэль, но она была твердо уверена - ничего не случится. «Конечно!» - воительница ударила кулаком по столу – «Я тоже не заключаю споры, которые не могу выиграть.»

Зена протянула руку: «Принимаю пари! Я знаю, что ты чертовски хороша, Эйла. Но ты недостаточно хороша для этого!»

Эйла уверенно улыбнулась и пожала протянутую руку: «А теперь правила …»

Обе женщины провели остаток ночи, поглощая пиво и споря. В конце концов, они всё же сошлись во мнениях, определив список правил, который устраивал обеих, и которые они обязались неукоснительно выполнять, из уважения к Габриэль.

Зена согласилась остаться в городе на два дня, затем придумать причину и уехать на месяц, оставив Габриэль одну. Ровно через месяц она должна была вернуться и ждать ночью в условном месте (в уединенном местечке на окраине города) Эйлу, которая приведет туда Габриэль. Их действия этой ночью подскажут Зене, кто выиграет этот спор. У Эйлы в запасе был ровно месяц, чтобы суметь соблазнить Габриэль. Она не имела права использовать какое-либо колдовство, прибегать к помощи богов или каким-то наркотическим средствам, чтобы добиться взаимности девушки. Зена также настояла на том, что Габриэль не должна была пить больше двух кружек пива за вечер.

Ночь прошла в детальном обсуждении условий пари, но постепенно опьянение начало спадать, и Зена начала мыслить здраво. К своему ужасу она осознала, что алкоголь подчас заставляет людей говорить и делать глупые вещи, а предоставить Эйле возможность опробовать свои чары на Габриэль – не самая блестящая идея в её жизни.  
_______

«Зена, ты вечно меня бросаешь!» - расстроилась Габриэль.

«Габриэль, я ничего не могу сделать. Прости, но я обещала помочь королю Медену. Когда-то он очень выручил меня, и я просто не могу отказать ему в этой услуге. Я должна подготовить его армию к важному сражению, иначе погибнут многие невинные люди. Но я обещаю, что не задержусь дольше, чем это потребуется. Кроме того, я знаю, что ты сможешь позаботиться о себе.»

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как Зена и Эйла заключили это злосчастное пари. Не проходило и минуты, чтобы Зена не думала о том, как бы выпутаться из него, но Эйла твердо стояла на своем. 

«Я рада, что хоть Эйла будет здесь. Вчера она сказала, что останется в городе до тех пор, пока ты не вернешься. Возможно, я смогу провести немного времени с ней» - Габриэль замахнулась шестом, атакуя невидимого противника.

Зена состроила ужасную мину, представив, чем грозит для наивной молодой девушки провести хотя бы минуту наедине с Эйлой. «Габриэль, я думала, что ты будешь занята переписыванием своих историй на новый пергамент, который я только что купила для тебя» - Зена начала беспокойно ходить взад и вперед – «Вчера я закупила весь пергамент, который был на рынке, и ты сказала, что его хватит, чтобы занять тебя до моего возвращения.»

«Да, Зена, это был поистине щедрый подарок» - Габриэль прекратила свой воображаемый поединок с невидимым противником и подошла к камню, на который села Зена. Она опустилась рядом и склонила голову на плечо воина: «Ты же знаешь, как я ценю это, но я просто свихнусь, если проведу столько времени в одной комнате».

«Знаю, Габриэль, я просто должна быть уверена, что с тобой будет всё в порядке в моё отсутствие» - Зена нежно обняла девушку за талию – «Пожалуйста, будь осторожна!»

«Не волнуйся, всё будет в хорошо! Эйла не позволит никому меня обидеть.»

«Её-то тебе и надо остерегаться» - подумала Зена. «Ну, ладно, до встречи» - произнесла она печально вслух.

Эйла нашла отличное место, позволяющее её наблюдать за прощающейся парочкой и при этом не быть замеченной Зеной. Она провела достаточно времени с воином, чтобы знать, насколько близко можно подкрасться к ней, не привлекая к себе внимания.

Она отступила в тень и наблюдала за Зеной и Габриэль. Эйла поняла, что этих двух женщин связывают особые чувства, но Зена отрицала существование каких-либо близких отношений, и Эйла не знала, что и думать. Покупка пергамента была очень хитрым маневром, но в то же время это не было запрещено правилами пари, поэтому Эйле оставалось только удивляться и восхищаться изобретательностью великой Королевы Воинов.

«Хорошая попытка, Зена. Но это меня не остановит» - подумала Эйла, сидя на дереве и наблюдая за прощающимися подругами.

Природная доброта Габриэль – вот на что рассчитывала Эйла, разрабатывая свой грандиозный план соблазнения. Она знала, что были два немаловажных фактора, которые могли помочь ей в обольщении барда. Габриэль была очень привлекательной, но в то же время необычно наивной молодой девушкой, и Эйла планировала использовать это преимущество. Она решила усилить её сексуальные желания самыми невинными прикосновениями, случайными дружескими поглаживаниями и, наконец, с помощью секретов, которые можно было бы нашептывать в чувствительное ушко девушки. Второй же подход заключался в использовании желания Габриэль помогать другим. Эйла могла с легкостью придумать такую печальную историю, что прослезилась бы любая женщина, а то, что дело касалось Габриэль, только всё упрощало. Даже несколько дней знакомства убедили Эйлу в том, что у барда было большое доброе сердце. Воительница была уверена, что сочетание этих двух методов, гарантирует ей абсолютный успех.  
______

Эйла терпеливо выждала, пока пройдет день с момента отъезда Зены, чтобы как бы случайно, невзначай встретиться с Габриэль. Для неё не составило большого труда выяснить, что у девушки отличный аппетит. Она также прекрасно понимала, что это только вопрос времени - рано или поздно барду надоест писать, и она спустится поужинать. Поэтому Эйле надо было просто оказаться в нужном месте и в нужное время. Что она и сделала.

«Эйла! Давно не виделись!» - радостно воскликнула Габриэль, направляясь к столику, за которым сидела женщина.

«Габриэль, а я думала, что ты остановилась в другой гостинице» - изобразила удивление Эйла, прекрасно зная, что девушка имела привычку ужинать именно в этой гостинице.

Габриэль наклонилась и доверительно зашептала ей в ухо: «Да, но только между нами: еда здесь намного лучше.» У Эйлы на секунду перехватило дыхание, она не ожидала такой близости и так скоро.

«А-а-а … я поняла. Ну, тогда ты окажешь мне большую честь, если отужинаешь со мной» - Эйла встала и галантно отодвинула соседний стул, приглашая девушку сесть.

«О, с удовольствием! Честно говоря, я ненавижу есть одна, а теперь, когда Зена ненадолго уехала…» - Габриэль замолчала, её глаза немного потускнели, а на лице появилось выражение безграничной печали.

«Эй, какая бы из меня получилась лучшая подруга, если бы я позволила тебе есть в одиночестве? Я придумала! Пока я в городе мы будем ужинать вместе, каждый вечер. Это поможет тебе скоротать время, пока не вернется Зена» - предложила Эйла, наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль усаживается и готовится сделать заказ.

Глаза девушки зажглись: «О, Эйла, это было бы потрясающе! А ты не против?»

«Моя дорогая, твоё желание – для меня закон!» - Эйла вскочила со стула и галантно поклонилась.

Габриэль весело рассмеялась: «Эйла, ну ты тоже скажешь! С тобой так забавно! Может быть, мне действительно не будет так одиноко без Зены.»

Эйла хитро улыбнулась, услышав эти слова, а потом с самым невинным видом села и подозвала трактирщика, чтобы сделать заказ.


	2. Chapter 2

Быстро пролетали дни и ночи, а Эйла постепенно увеличивала время пребывания в компании с Габриэль. Для неё не составило особого труда занять временно пустующее место защитника и покровителя барда. Каждый момент, проведенный с молодой девушкой, приближал её к заветной цели.

Вечерний закат застал обеих женщин в комнате барда: Эйла удобно расположилась на кровати, наблюдая за Габриэль, которая вышагивала по комнате, увлеченно пересказывая ей одно из очередных Зениных приключений. Эйла была очень внимательным слушателем. Её подбородок покоился на ладонях, руки были согнуты в локтях, и она с самым мечтательным выражением лица внимала каждому слову барда. Габриэль улыбнулась, взглянув на эту привлекательную женщину. Казалось, она эмоционально вживалась в каждую, рассказанную ей историю, даже позволяя себе иногда пустить слезу, особенно когда бард описывала самые трогательные моменты. Габриэль чувствовала необычную теплоту к Зениной подруге, которая была способна выказывать подобное сострадание.

Плюхнувшись вниз, на кровать рядом с Эйлой, Габриэль склонила голову на бок и, положив руку на её плечо, задумчиво произнесла: «Знаешь, ты так не похожа на Зену.»

Эйла перекатилась на другую сторону так, чтобы заглянуть в зеленые глаза барда: «Хммм, а это хорошо?» - произнесла она, улыбаясь.

Габриэль захихикала, весело подпрыгнув на кровати: «Конечно. Но я не хочу сказать, что походить на Зену – это плохо. Ты ведь знаешь, что она – моя лучшая подруга. Просто ты отличаешься от неё, вот и всё. Ты сильнее выражаешь свои чувства и не боишься показать их» - Габриэль опустила глаза, почувствовав румянец, покрывающий её щеки – «Мне приятно видеть, что мои истории могут кого-то тронуть.»

Эйла секунду сомневалась, прежде чем дотянулась до Габриэль и, используя только кончики пальцев, нежно приподняла её подбородок: «Никто и ничто никогда прежде не трогало меня так, как это делаешь ты, с помощью своих рассказов» - Эйла смотрела прямо в глаза девушки и искренность в её голосе не позволяла сомневаться в её словах.

Габриэль тяжело сглотнула, почувствовав, как её тело окутывает тепло. Взгляд проницательных серых глаз Эйлы гипнотизировал её: «Я … хммм … спасибо» - заикаясь, прошептала Габриэль.

Эйла широко улыбнулась и убрала руку: «Я знаю парочку историй об Амазонках, которые будут восхитительно звучать в твоём исполнении. Я уже представляю себе, какую красоту они обретут с помощью твоего голоса.»

Габриэль потрясла головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться и прийти в себя: «Амазонки? О, Эйла, ты должна рассказать мне. А ты знаешь много историй? У тебя есть друзья среди Амазонок?!…» - затараторила девушка, в её голове уже кружились мысли о новых историях.

«Габриэль, полегче, полегче…» - Эйла подняла руки, театрально изображая картину капитуляции – «Я знаю много историй о них … Несколько лет я жила с группой Амазонок… Я даже присягала им на верность.»

«Значит, ты – Амазонка?» - Габриэль удивленно приподняла бровь. Зена не говорила ей о том, что Эйла - Амазонка.

«Ну, да… но не по крови» - Эйла подтянула ноги и переместилась поближе к Габриэль, сев на колени и склонив голову в шутливом поклоне – «Я – Ваша скромная слуга, моя Королева!»

Габриэль расхохоталась над подобной причудой этой удивительной женщины: «Ты когда-нибудь бываешь серьезной?!»

Подняв глаза и по-прежнему сохраняя своё коленопреклоненное положение, Эйла поймала взгляд барда и, удерживая его, произнесла: «Иногда, моя Королева, я очень, очень серьёзна!» - низкий голос Эйлы вибрировал сквозь Габриэль.

Воительница заметила, как тело барда реагирует на её ответ и решила, что настало время сменить тему. Расправив ноги, она уселась поудобнее и скрестила руки на груди: «А где ты научилась так хорошо рассказывать истории?!» - Эйла наконец оставила в покое глаза Габриэль и, взглянув в сторону, небрежно провела правой рукой по мускулам левой. Глаза барда автоматически проследили за этим движением – «Или ты самоучка?»

Габриэль улыбнулась и снова перевела взгляд на лицо Эйлы: «Думаю, что самоучка, потому что я никогда не проходила какого-то формального обучения. Я участвовала в соревновании, которое проходило в Афинах, и беседовала со многими одаренными бардами. А так обычно, мой главный слушатель – Зена.»

Эйла рассмеялась от души: «О, могу себе представить, какая это требовательная аудиторию. Теперь я не удивляюсь тому, что у тебя это так хорошо получается.»

Габриэль улыбнулась при мысли о Зене: «Мда, всегда очень трудно добиться её реакции, но обычно она довольно отзывчива и поддерживает меня» - девушка начала рассеяно теребить подол юбки – «Но мне всё равно кажется, что её мало интересуют мои истории.»

Эйла проигнорировала последний комментарий барда, но оставила его себе на заметку, в качестве полезной информации. «Я и не ожидала меньшего от неё. Она – очень хороший человек» - убежденно произнесла Эйла, вставая с кровати – «Эй, мне кажется, что нам пора спуститься вниз. Ты не голодна?!» - поддразнила она барда, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться.

Габриэль улыбнулась и приняла помощь Эйлы: «Ты меня знаешь!»

«Да уж. И мне нравится то, что я знаю» - Эйла помогла барду встать и, галантно склонившись в шутливом поклоне, жестом указала на дверь – «Ваша публика ожидает Вас, моя дорогая!»

Габриэль улыбнулась: «Так ты меня совсем испортишь!»

«Но, Габриэль, именно этого я и добиваюсь!» - Эйла широко улыбнулась, открывая дверь и пропуская девушку вперед. «Зена, ты мне всё упростила!» - подумала воительница и последовала за бардом.  
________

В течение последующих нескольких дней Эйла рассказала Габриэль всё, что она знала об Амазонках. Бард была настолько увлечена этими историями, постоянно требуя подробного описания всех, даже самых мелких и незначительных деталей, что напрочь забыла о пергаменте, который купила для неё Зена.

«Габриэль, уже темнеет. Пожалуй, я лучше пойду» - произнесла Эйла, наблюдая уголком глаза за бардом и ожидая увидеть желаемый эффект. Она уже несколько раз ловила на себе взгляд Габриэль и поняла, что почти завлекла её.

Девушка декламировала свадебную церемонию Амазонок, о которой ей рассказала Эйла, когда заметила, что воительница собирается уйти. Того, как заиграли её мускулы, когда она выгнулась, вставая с кровати и распрямляя спину, было вполне достаточно, чтобы Габриэль мгновенно потеряла мысль и забыла, о чем она только что говорила.

«Эйла, нет, не уходи!» - выпалила Габриэль.

Эйла замерла на месте, забавляясь про себя подобной реакцией со стороны девушки: «Нет? Это приказ?!» - на её губах появилась шаловливая улыбка.

«Ой, прости. Я не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало так» - Габриэль покраснела и опустила глаза – «Я просто имела ввиду, что у меня ещё есть несколько вопросов к тебе. О свадебной церемонии.»

Эйла опустилась на край кровати: «Хорошо. И что ты хочешь знать?!» - она заметила взгляд Габриэль, сопровождавший её движение, и поняла, что её обольщение близко к успеху.

«Ну, ты так много знаешь про эту церемонию. Ты видела её или тебе просто рассказывали?! Мне до сих пор не удалось увидеть ни одной Амазонской свадебной церемонии» - краска ещё больше разлилась по щекам барда – «И я всё ещё не очень хорошо понимаю её.»

Эйле стоило больших усилий сдержать улыбку, которая бы могла выдать её: «Что ты имеешь ввиду, говоря, что всё ещё не очень хорошо понимаешь её?!»

Габриэль по-прежнему не решалась взглянуть на воина: «Ну… просто всё как-то по-другому. Я знаю, что Амазонки не живут с мужчинами так, как это делают другие. Ещё я знаю, что они посещают мужчин из соседних деревень только в весеннее солнцестояние, но …» - голос Габриэль оборвался. Она всё больше и больше нервничала из-за темы разговора.

«Габриэль, всё в порядке. Ты и не можешь знать о подобных вещах. Ты ведь не была рождена Амазонкой и не росла в их деревне» - Эйла жестом предложила барду сесть на стул, стоящий рядом с открытым окном, через которое уже начинал проникать лунный свет.

«Я объясню тебе то, что смогу. А ты останови меня, если я начну говорить о чем-то, к чему ты ещё не готова.»

Габриэль подошла к стулу и села, всё ещё не в силах встретиться взглядом с Эйлой.

«Ну, хорошо. Габриэль, ты ведь знаешь, что когда мы растем, у каждого из нас есть подруги?» - Эйла сделала небольшую паузу, позволяя барду ответить. Воин знала, что ей нужно действовать как можно медленнее и предельно осторожно. Успех её замысла во многом зависел от реакции Габриэль на обсуждение затронутой темы.

Девушка кивнула в знак согласия, и Эйла продолжила:

«Обычно девушек из внешнего мира приучают к мысли, что они должны находить парней и мужчин более привлекательными, чем своих подруг. Ну, а Амазонки верят в то, что это идет в разрез с естественной женской природой. Они верят в то, что могут быть связаны более тесными и сильными узами с другими женщинами, которые разделяют с ними общие интересы, ход мыслей и представление о жизни, чем с мужчинами, которые так не похожи на них» - Эйла снова остановилась, наблюдая за Габриэль перед тем, как продолжить.

«Амазонка предпочитает провести свою жизнь с другой женщиной. Обычно они находят свою избранницу, будучи ещё молодыми женщинами, и свадебная церемония – это их инициация во взрослую жизнь. Эти женщины разделяют всё, Габриэль. Они могут умереть друг за друга.»

Дыхание барда на секунду остановилась при мысли о возможности провести всю жизнь с другой женщиной. Она посмотрела в окно, её лицо осветила луна. Мысли барда перенеслись к Зене и к тем дням, которые они провели вместе. «Я бы умерла за неё» - тихо прошептала она.

Эйла заметила, что её слова глубоко тронули девушку, и сделав глубокий вздох, она начала расставлять следующую ловушку: «Габриэль, я знаю об этом, потому что сама была обручена с Амазонкой. Её звали Меланипп» - Эйла замолчала и опустила голову.

Габриэль напугано уставилась на неё. Её мысли о Зене моментально растворились. Она и представить себе не могла, что Эйла была с другой Амазонкой: «Эйла» - позвала она воина, вопросы роем кружились в её голове. Но в следующий момент она заметила, как тихо вздрагивают сильные плечи воина: «Эйла» - Габриэль вскочила со стула и бросилась к ней. Она обхватила плечи воина и заключила её в свои объятия.

«Прости» - рыдала воительница, пряча лицо в ладонях – «Я так скучаю по ней». Габриэль ещё крепче прижала к себе плачущую женщину.

«Эйла, я не знала» - сердце барда разрывалось от боли при виде безутешного воина. Слезы текли ручьями по щекам Эйлы. Габриэль села рядом с ней, продолжая по-прежнему удерживать её в своих руках.

«Ты можешь рассказать мне о ней, если хочешь.»

«Я не могу» - прошептала Эйла, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Тысяча мыслей пронеслись в её голове, когда она позволила Габриэль успокаивать себя. Всё шло именно так, как она и планировала: «О … я не очень хорошо себя чувствую… лучше мне уйти …»

«Нет, ни в коем случае» - Габриэль вскочила с кровати и преградила ей путь – «Эйла, ты никуда не пойдешь в таком состоянии. Тебе надо просто успокоиться, поэтому марш обратно на кровать» - произнесла командным голосом Габриэль – «И это ПРИКАЗ твоей Королевы.»

«Но…» - запротестовала Эйла – «Где же тогда будешь спать ты?! Я не могу согнать тебя с твоей же кровати.»

«Она достаточно большая и выдержит нас обеих» - Габриэль встала на колени и начала расшнуровывать ботинки воина – «Это не подлежит обсуждению!»

Эйла вытерла слезы, глядя сверху вниз на барда: «Ну, хорошо, если ты настаиваешь…»

«Так-то лучше» - Габриэль удалось наконец-то снять её ботинки. Она встала: «Вот и хорошо, а теперь двигайся туда и ложись.»

Эйла смиренно подчинилась инструкциям барда и вытянулась на кровати, в то время как Габриэль начала снимать собственную обувь.

«Спасибо тебе, Габриэль» - ели слышно прошептала Эйла.

Девушка обернулась к ней и тепло улыбнулась: «Эйла, всё в порядке. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты была одна в такой момент. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто бы мог позаботиться о тебе» - Габриэль скользнула под одеяло, устраиваясь рядом с воином.

Эйла тяжело вздохнула и легла на бок, повернувшись к барду спиной. Она победно улыбнулась, продумывая последний шаг ночного обольщения.

«Габриэль.»

«Да, Эйла?!»

«Ты бы не могла обнять меня?! Я чувствую себя такой одинокой…» - Эйла с трудом подавила улыбку в своем голосе при мысли о том, как гладко всё складывается.

«О, Эйла, мне так жаль…» - Габриэль начала тихо плакать, когда представила себе, какие сильные страдания должна была испытывать воительница – «Конечно, конечно…»

Девушка повернулась и, обхватив Эйлу руками, прижалась к телу «опечаленной» женщины. Воин глубоко вздохнула, почувствовав тепло тела Габриэль рядом со своим собственным.

«Спасибо, Габриэль. Это так …»

«Всё хорошо… спи, дорогая…» - прошептала Габриэль ей на ухо.

Бард провела остаток ночи, пытаясь уснуть, но её тело каким-то странным образом реагировало на женщину, мирно спящую в её объятиях. Габриэль понимала, что многое изменилось, но она была в полной растерянности и совершенно не представляла, что с этим делать.


	3. Chapter 3

Эйла точила лезвие своего меча и на её лице красовалась довольная улыбка. Повторяя эту процедуру уже бессчетное количество раз раннее, она могла позволить себе немного отвлечься и погрузиться в воспоминания так быстро пролетевшего месяца. Она потратила немало времени, чтобы досконально изучить мельчайшие детали и уловки, которые давали ей возможность завоевать сердце практически любой женщины. Длинные интимные беседы, невинные прикосновения всего лишь кончиков пальцев к оголенным участкам тела и убеждение женщины в том, что ей «действительно» нужно. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы завлечь почти любую женщину. И Габриэль была не исключением.

Оставалось всего два дня до возвращения Зены и до истечения срока пари. Эйле удалось значительно ослабить уверенность барда в себе той ночью, которую они провели вместе в постели Габриэль. Хотя между ними ничего не было, и Габриэль была уверенна в том, что Эйла спит, она не спала. Она лежала и прислушивалась к тому, как нервно ворочается Габриэль, распираемая непонятными для неё ощущениями. Эйла прекрасно запомнила, с какой нежностью девушка прикасалась к её коже. Смелость барда удивила даже её. Воину понадобилась вся её выдержка и сила воли, чтобы не взять её прямо там. Но она понимала, что время ещё не настало.

Эйла, вздрогнула, вспомнив, как возбужденно звучал голос Габриэль, когда она наивно спрашивала её об особых отношениях, которые могут связывать двух Амазонок. Яркий румянец, покрывший щеки девушки, ясно свидетельствовал о том, какой интерес она проявляет к этому вопросу. И Эйла утолила её любопытство, описав самые интимные секреты Амазонок их Королеве. Похоже, Мелоса и Эфини были очень осторожны, не посвятив Габриэль в подобные вещи и не показав ей разницы между внешним миром и миром Амазонок. Эйла усмехнулась при мысли о том, как они опекали эту девушку.

«Хорошо, что их здесь нет» - вздохнула Эйла, соблазнительно пробегая пальцами по окружности своих грудей – «Скоро, моя Королева, скоро…» - мысли Эйлы вернулись к чувственным, полным губам и мерцающим изумрудным глазам барда – «Скоро я покажу тебе, что значит быть Амазонкой.»  
_______

Эйла, зная, что Габриэль занята со своими свитками, закупила спиртного и провела весь полдень, пьянствуя с местными и приезжими торговцами. Не сознавая этого, они должны были стать частью её плана соблазнения барда. С её легкой подачи все торговцы в один голос вдруг начали говорить о прекрасной, светловолосой сказительнице, которая остановилась в их городе, и о том, что её непременно нужно убедить выступить и поведать им историю об осаде Трои. Эйла знала, что Габриэль не сможет отказать им в рассказе о группе Амазонок, которые яростно сражались, принимая участие в блокаде. Ловушка была расставлена и всё, что оставалось делать Эйле – это ждать, когда бард попадет в неё.  
_______

«Расскажи нам о Трое!» - раздался голос в толпе, когда Габриэль поднялась на сцену. Она улыбнулась, почувствовав поддержку оживленной публики. Её никогда не переставало удивлять то, с каким восторгом её окружали люди, желая услышать её истории.

«Да, расскажи нам, как Троянцев заманили в ловушку!» - раздался другой голос, перекрикивающий шум возбужденной толпы.

Эйла сидела за одним из столов, держа в руке кружку пива. Она улыбнулась, узнав голоса тех мужчин, с которыми она беседовала с утра.

Габриэль подняла руки, пытаясь успокоить толпу, но прошло несколько минут, прежде чем все люди расселись по местам и замолчали: «Хорошо, хорошо. Я поняла, что вы хотите услышать о Трое, и я думаю, что это замечательное предложение. С этого рассказа я, пожалуй, и начну сегодня.» По толпе пронесся одобрительный ропот и Габриэль начала красочно описывать знаменитых героев и героинь Троянской войны.

«А теперь, добрые люди, послушайте рассказ о Пентесилии» - толпа затихла, загипнотизированная голосом барда – «Рассказ о великой и благородной Амазонской воительнице, которая вместе с двенадцатью другими храбрыми Амазонками чуть не изменила исход битвы в пользу Трои…»

Примерно через час рассказ Габриэль достиг своего апогея: «…Увы, Пентесилия осталась с Ахиллом один на один. Её подруги-Амазонки сражались очень храбро, но пали в бою. Каждая из них одолела большое количество врагов, но, значительно уступая им в численности и будучи преданными Артемидой, они были убиты одна за другой…»

«Н-Е-Т!» - раздался душераздирающий вопль, эхом разнесшийся по всему залу. Тишина поглотила толпу, каждый из слушателей удивленно оглядывался по сторонам в поисках источника подобного звука.

Эйла стояла в углу зала, и её лицо было искажено мучительной болью. Она ухватилась руками за край стола, за которым сидела ещё секунду назад, и так сильно сжала его, что костяшки её пальцев побелели от нечеловеческих усилий.

Габриэль, встревоженная, вскочила со своего стула и сделала шаг в сторону воина: «Эйла?!»

«Нет! Габриэль, я предупреждала её… Я говорила ей не ходить… Это было самоубийством!» - Эйла закрыла глаза и, с силой подняв над собой стол, с размаху швырнула его в ближайшую стену. Тяжелый стол разлетелся на щепки, заставляя полупьяных мужчин в страхе разбежаться в стороны, в поисках более безопасного места.

«Эйла… Что?!» - Габриэль приблизилась к Амазонке, но остановилась, потрясенная яростью воина. Внезапно лицо барда озарила догадка: «Эйла, о, нет… Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что …»

Плечи воина тяжело вздымались при каждом вздохе, она повернулась к Габриэль, казалось, её раздирали противоречивые чувства, печаль и ярость сменяли друг друга на её лице: «Да… Меланипп… она… она… была там.» Из её груди вырвалось яростное рычание, которое заставило содрогнуться стены. Люди налетали друг на друга, пытаясь отскочить подальше от её бешеной ярости, когда она разъяренная двинулась к двери.

«Нет! Эйла, не уходи…» - кричала Габриэль вслед взбешенной женщины, прокладывая путь сквозь толпу испуганных людей.

Габриэль была единственным человеком, который пытался догнать разъяренную женщину. Все остальные, напротив, двигались в противоположную сторону, мешая барду передвигаться. Как бы отчаянно ни боролась Габриэль с испуганной толпой, она так и не смогла достичь Эйлу, прежде чем та, вылетела из дверей таверны, исчезая в поглотившей её темноте ночи.

Бард застыла на пороге, по её щекам ручьём текли слезы. Она попыталась восстановить дыхание и тщательно прислушалась, надеясь, что хоть какой-то отдаленный звук позволит ей определить направление движения обезумевшего от горя воина.

Несмотря на эмоциональный шок, которому она себя намеренно подвергла, Эйла понимала, насколько важно было для неё не потерять Габриэль, поэтому она специально создавала как можно больше шуму, чтобы барду было легче следовать за ней. А Габриэль, жаждущая услышать хоть какой-нибудь звук, даже не стала задумываться над тем, что настоящая Амазонка не стала бы создавать столько шума, если бы только не хотела, чтобы её обнаружили на самом деле.

Обе женщины пересекли всю деревню. Эйла вела Габриэль к опушке леса. Бросив быстрый взгляд назад и убедившись в том, что бард по-прежнему продолжает преследовать её, Эйла исчезла в зарослях деревьев.

Амазонка продиралась сквозь лес и несмотря на то, что она бывала здесь раньше, двигалась так будто не знала, куда идет, оставляя за собой достаточно заметные следы. Её план кусочек за кусочком вставал на место, всё было именно так, как она и ожидала. Добравшись до заранее выбранного места она упала на землю, притворившись, что споткнулась о корень дерева. Эйла осталась лежать там, всхлипывая, и прекрасно понимая, что бард найдет её с минуты на минуту.

Вскоре из-за деревьев показалась Габриэль, которая сразу же заметила воительницу, лежащую на земле всего в нескольких метрах от неё.

«Эйла, прости меня…» - девушка опустилась на колени, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и успокоить безутешную женщину – «Я даже не подозревала …»

Эйла начала медленно подниматься. Она уселась рядом с бардом, притянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками: «Просто мне так тяжело … Габриэль, я так по ней скучаю …»

Габриэль зарыдала и обхватила воина руками, притянув к себе. Она почувствовала, как дернулась Эйла при этом прикосновении, но всё же не позволила ей отстраниться.

Воительница приподняла голову, чтобы Габриэль могла увидеть её лицо в лунном свете. Боль и отчаяние, которые читались в глазах Эйлы, так сильно напомнили ей боль и вину, которые, она видела, постоянно мучили Зену: «Эйла…»

Воин прервала её: «Габриэль. Ты так сильно напоминаешь мне её. Она была такой нежной. У неё была душа не воина, в привычном смысле этого слова, но она всегда была готова отстаивать то, что считала единственно правильным.» Эйла попыталась подняться с земли, но Габриэль продолжала крепко удерживать её в своих руках.

«С тех пор как она умерла, у меня в душе царит пустота. Но мне не было так тяжело, пока я не встретила тебя …» - Эйла склонила голову и начала тихо рыдать.

Прижимая воина к себе, Габриэль ощутила, как внутри неё начинает расти то же самое желание, которое она уже испытала прежде, когда воительница провела ночь в её постели: «Эйла, я бы хотела знать, что сказать … что сделать … но я не знаю…» - Габриэль услышала, как женщина тяжело вздохнула – «Эйла!»

Амазонка повернулась так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне, разделяемые всего лишь несколькими дюймами. Воин заглянула глубоко в глаза Габриэль. Несколько секунд они сидели неподвижно. Затем Эйла медленно наклонилась вперед и нежно прикоснулась губами к губам барда. Вначале поцелуй был абсолютно невинным, но чем дольше он продолжался, тем более страстным становился. Эйла была приятно удивлена, почувствовав, что Габриэль начала отвечать ей.

Внезапно, воительница резко отстранилась. На её лице снова появилось мученическое выражение: «О, Габриэль! Я не должна была…» - Эйла вскочила на ноги, поразив барда подобной реакцией – «Прости меня…» - женщина быстро развернулась и исчезла в лесной чаще.

«Эйла! Подожди! Всё в порядке!» - Габриэль тоже вскочила на ноги и попыталась снова преследовать Амазонку, но на этот раз уже безуспешно. Она поняла, что теперь Эйла перемещалась намного быстрее и бесшумнее. Воительница пропала, и барду не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться в деревню и ждать её возвращения.  
________

Эйла стояла возле окна, восхищенно наблюдая за тем, как оживленные краски разливаются по утреннему небу. Она глубоко вздохнула аромат свежего утреннего воздуха и, согнув руки в локтях, опустила их на пыльный подоконник. Положив подбородок на скрещенные руки, она задумчиво размышляла, продолжая обегать взглядом открывающуюся панораму нового зарождающегося дня. Вот и наступил этот день – день, который должен был принести ей победу в споре с Зеной. Габриэль была уже достаточно подготовлена, но Эйле хотелось как следует вкусить своё завоевание. Хотя она и должна была признаться самой себе, что уже очень привязалась к молодой девушке и, не смотря на то, что обольщение началось с какого-то пари, воительница осознала, что испытывает достаточно сильные чувства к Габриэль.

Эйла наклонилась вперед и сделала ещё один глубокий вдох. Свежий осенний ветер ещё сильнее разжег её растущий с каждой секундой голод … голод, который могла утолить только Габриэль. «Ну, малышка, вот и настал этот день! Можешь мне поверить, сегодняшняя ночь застанет нас с тобой за очень интересным занятием!»

Эйла расплылась в довольной улыбке, вспоминая прошедший месяц. Она сконцентрировалась исключительно на этом пари и поняла, что Зена была слепа, не замечая таких очевидных признаков, которые помогли теперь ей самой подобраться к Габриэль. Она поняла, что, используя свои отношения с Меланипп, добилась многого, но, к сожалению, это ничего не могло изменить. Да, её чувства к своей погибшей возлюбленной были реальными и они по-прежнему многое для неё значили, но её будущее было уже определено. Единожды обвенчавшись с Амазонкой, она связала себя на всю жизнь. Она больше не могла разделить свою судьбу с какой-то другой женщиной и была обречена на то, чтобы наслаждаться близостью с другими женщинами, но никогда – их любовью. И она смирилась с этим, зная, что Меланипп ожидает её на Елисейских Полях, и что оставшуюся часть вечности они проведут вместе. А несколько дополнительных лет на земле были не таким уж и трудным ожиданием для воссоединения с любимой.

Продолжая смотреть из окна на двор, Эйла заметила молодого конюха, который наконец-то освободился от своей повседневной работы, которую он выполнял каждое утро.

«Эй, парень!» - прокричала она, заставляя его остановиться и оглядеться по сторонам – «Да, я обращаюсь к тебе! Поднимись сюда, в мою комнату! Мне нужна твоя помощь» - довольно неряшливый на вид парнишка, к которому она обратилась, поспешно кивнул и бросился к дверям гостиницы.

Это была заключительная часть её дьявольского плана по совращению Габриэль. Эйла условилась, что позднее этим вечером парень должен будет унести парочку её личных вещей. Оговорив с ним все детали, в том числе и то, с какой неохотой он должен будет поведать барду, что делать с этими вещами, Эйла отпустила конюха и снова погрузилась в свои коварные мысли. Она была ужасно довольна собой, представляя, как это повлияет на Габриэль. Она была абсолютно уверена в том, что девушка сломя голову бросится искать её, а уж она сможет насладиться последствиями своего, так хорошо продуманного, плана.

«Ах, какой замечательный день, чтобы жить!» - мечтательно произнесла Эйла самой себе.  
________

Габриэль провела целый день в поисках Эйлы. Она прочесала всю деревню, с одного края до другого, но так и не сумела найти ни малейшего признака пребывания расстроенной воительницы. Четырежды за день она стучалась в дверь её комнаты, но так и не получила никакого ответа. Бард понимала, что Эйла была слишком расстроена, чтобы показаться за обедом, и её беспокойство росло с каждой секундой. «С меня хватит. Я знаю, что она должна быть в своей комнате и ей придется поговорить со мной!»

Габриэль расправила плечи и с упрямой решимостью зашагала по направлению к соседней гостинице. Обогнув угол конюшни, она столкнулась с молодым конюхом, у которого обе руки были заняты какими-то вещами. Даже не смотря на то, что в последний момент они попытались миновать друг друга, они всё равно столкнулись, да с такой силой, что оба повалились на землю.

«Ой!» - с силой выдохнула Габриэль, почувствовав, как в её живот упирается какой-то тяжелый предмет.

«О, простите! Мне так жаль! Я просто так торопился, что не смотрел, куда иду» - парень быстро отстранился и поспешил помочь барду подняться на ноги.

«Ну, тебе нужно быть осторожнее. Да ладно, не расстраивайся, со мной всё в порядке» – улыбнулась Габриэль, наблюдая за тем, как парень делал неловкий попытки отряхнуть от грязи её юбку. Услышав её слова, он начал торопливо собирать свои вещи, которые выронил при столкновении и которые теперь были разбросаны по земле.

«Эй, подожди-ка минуту! Мне знакомы эти вещи» - Габриэль с силой схватила парня за воротник – «Они принадлежат моей подруги! Что ты собираешься с ними делать?! Где она?!» - угрожающе потребовала Габриэль, приблизившись к нему вплотную.

«Я только выполняю то, что мне было приказано» - произнес, заикаясь, парень, погружая руки в карманы, чтобы выудить оттуда небольшое послание и пару динаров – «Она дала это мне» - он протянул руку, показывая девушке монеты и пергамент – «Я должен следовать её инструкциям и тогда я смогу оставить эти деньги себе.»

Габриэль выхватила у него пергамент и быстро начала читать его. Несомненно, слова были нацарапаны неровным и довольно грубым почерком Эйлы, и чем дальше Габриэль читала, тем большим ужасом искажалось её лицо. В сущности это было завещание. Эйла просила передать свой меч Зене, а свою одежду раздать нищим. Была там также и маленькая приписка, предназначенная Габриэль, в которой воительница благодарила барда за заботу о ней. Девушка опустила руку с посланием, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие.

«Где она?!» - сдавленным голосом произнесла Габриэль, одергивая парня и заставляя его смотреть ей в глаза. Его глаза стали размером с блюдце, когда он увидел какой страх и ярость были написаны в глазах барда.

«Она .. она … она там - на окраине города» - заикаясь произнес конюх, указывая правильное направление - «Но я не могу позволить Вам увидеть её до утра, я не должен никого пускать туда» - он начал осторожно высвобождаться из рук Габриэль, держащих его мертвой хваткой, готовый в любой момент бежать от этой рассерженной женщины – «Она заставила меня поклясться!»

«Меня не волнует данное тобой обещание» - Габриэль освободила парня – «Немедленно отнеси все эти вещи обратно в её комнату и положи их там. Динары можешь оставить себе. А теперь иди и проследи за тем, чтобы с её вещами ничего не случилось, иначе ты будешь отвечать за них своей головой перед Зеной.»

Конюх торопливо собрал все вещи и умчался обратно по направлению к гостинице. Габриэль огляделась по сторонам. Солнце только начало садиться за горизонт, но к тому времени, когда она достигнет окраины города, наверняка, уже стемнеет. «Хвала Артемиде!» - подумала Габриэль, вспомнив, что полная луна сможет осветить ей дорогу.

«Зена, как бы я хотела, чтобы ты была сейчас здесь. Ты мне так нужна!» - прошептала Габриэль. Она обернулась на гостиницу, думая о том, не вернуться ли в комнату, чтобы забрать свой шест, но потом решила, что он ей не понадобится. К тому же ей нужно было спешить, чтобы найти Эйлу как можно скорее. Бросив ещё один быстрый взгляд позади себя, она, больше ни о чем не думая, бросилась к лесу, окаймляющему окраину города: «Заклинаю тебя, Артемида, не позволь мне опоздать!»  
________

«З-е-н-а! З-е-н-а! Я знаю, что ты здесь» - кричала Эйла, преклоняя колени перед каменным алтарем. Она провела в таком положении уже более часа, ожидая, что Габриэль может появиться на опушке леса с минуты на минуту – «Знаешь, а это было не так сложно, как я думала!» - продолжала Эйла, играя в руках кинжалом.

«О, да. Наверное мне стоит оставить этот глупый старый шакрам, на который мы поспорили, тебе. Всё равно мне он ни к чему. Ну, сама подумай, что я с ним буду делать?!» - засмеялась Амазонка, наслаждаясь моментом.

Верхняя губа Зены дернулась, когда она услышала слова Эйлы. Она пряталась в лесу, всего в нескольких метрах от того места, где расположилась её старая приятельница. Это было то самое место, о котором они условились ещё заранее, прежде чем она покинула город. Зена чуть не сошла с ума, ожидая того момента, когда наконец сможет вернуться. Каждый прожитый день убеждал её всё больше и больше в том, что она совершила, пожалуй, самую огромную ошибку в своей жизни, заключив это глупое пари с Эйлой. Габриэль не была игрушкой, и в любом случае нельзя было так играть с её чувствами. Много раз она думала о том, чтобы запрыгнуть на Арго, вернуться в город, разорвать свой спор с Эйлой и признаться во всем Габриэль. Но она знала, что никогда не сможет заставить себя сделать это. Ведь это значило бы встретиться лицом к лицу с Габриэль и раскрыть перед ней ту часть себя, которую она так тщательно скрывала всё это время от своей спутницы.

Зена ещё раз тяжело вздохнула, слушая злорадные слова Эйлы. Она так надеялась на то, что подруга просто дразнит её, и что весь этот кошмар закончится тем, что Габриэль останется в городе и не придет. Она уже намеревалась заткнуть Эйлу и встала, начиная прокладывать дорогу в её сторону, когда вдруг замерла на месте, услышав треск ветвей, раздавшийся всего в нескольких метрах от её подруги. В следующий момент она с удивлением увидела Габриэль, показавшуюся на опушке леса. Её волосы были беспорядочно перепутаны и полны листьев и мелких прутьев, что свидетельствовало о том, с какой скоростью она продиралась сквозь густой лес.

«Эйла! Нет!» - завопила Габриэль, увидев кинжал в руках женщины. Серебряный свет полной луны отражался от острого лезвия – «Умоляю тебя!» - Габриэль остановилась совсем рядом с Эйлой. Зена тоже перестала двигаться и замерла на месте, не смея даже дышать. У неё просто перехватило дыхание. Она так и не смогла привыкнуть к тому, насколько прекрасной была Габриэль, а сейчас лунный свет освещал все черты её лица так, что ещё больше усиливал её красоту и придавал ей какую-то магию и потрясающее очарование.

Эйла повернула голову в сторону барда и ещё ближе прижала кинжал к своей груди: «Габриэль, что ты здесь делаешь?! Как?!» - голосом полным неподдельного удивления произнесла она и ещё крепче сжала своё оружие.

«Эйла, я всё знаю! Но ты не должна делать этого» - Габриэль приблизилась ещё на один шаг к коленопреклоненной фигуре Эйлы и сама опустилась на колени рядом с ней, протягивая к ней руки – «Я хочу забрать твою боль» - Габриэль осторожно прикоснулась к руке Эйлы.

Амазонка вся съежилась и одернула руку: «Габриэль, не думаю, что ты сможешь понять …» - Эйла быстро вскочила на ноги, однако по-прежнему держа кинжал у груди.

«Габриэль. Тебе здесь не место. Я хочу побыть одна» - Эйла развернулась и упрямо уставилась на алтарь.

«Эйла, я знаю, что у тебя есть какие-то чувства ко мне» - Габриэль поспешно поднялась на ноги, но опустила глаза, прежде чем решила продолжить – «Я не могу объяснить этого, но … но думаю, что я испытываю те же самые чувства к тебе. Не знаю, почему или как, но я … что-то чувствую …»

Эйла с трудом сдержала довольную улыбку, которая уже была готова расползтись по её лицу. А то, что за ними наблюдала Зена, возбуждало её ещё больше: «Габриэль …»

«Нет, Эйла! Не говори больше ни слова» - Габриэль переместилась ещё ближе так, что теперь их разделяли считанные сантиметры. Затем она медленно протянула правую руку и накрыла ладонью лезвие кинжала. Эйла повернулась к ней, и их глаза встретились. Габриэль медленно приближалась к ней до тех пор, пока их губы не слились в поцелуе.


	4. Chapter 4

Зена буквально задохнулась. Она никогда в жизни не могла представить себе ничего подобного, и теперь она просто не могла поверить собственным глазам. Эйле удалось не только заставить Габриэль прийти, но каким-то образом она даже сумела вынудить барда сделать первый шаг. Зена была в таком шоке, что не могла даже пошевелиться. Ей отчаянно хотелось испариться, бежать без оглядки, чтобы только не видеть этого ужаса, но она не могла заставить себя сделать и шага.

«Г-А-Б-Р-Э-Л-Ь!!!» - кричал воспаленный мозг Зены, который захлестнула волна ярости. То, о чём она так долго мечтала, к чему так долго стремилась, чего она так хотела от Габриэль – всё это было ВОЗМОЖНО! И теперь другая женщина, одна из её лучших подруг, была с ней. С ЕЁ Габриэль?!

Кинжал выскользнул из рук двух женщин, которые забыли даже причину, по которой обе они оказались в этот момент здесь. Эйла развернулась так, чтобы оказаться лицом к барду и протянула руки, чтобы прижать к себе трепещущее тело молодой девушки.

«Габриэль!» - Эйла заставила себя разорвать телесный контакт, нехотя отстранившись от губ барда. Её желание было настолько сильным, что она с трудом могла говорить – «Ты уверена?!»

«Да, Эйла. Я уверена!» - кивнула Габриэль, обвивая руки вокруг воительницы – «Покажи мне, как любить тебя?!»

Эйла закрыла глаза, ощутив, как волна нетерпения, которая росла в ней с того самого момента, когда она увидела девушку впервые, окатила её и поглотила её сердце и душу: «О, Габриэль, я так долго желала этого!» Ладони Эйлы скользнули вниз по спине барда, и она притянула девушку ещё ближе к себе.

Жар, исходящий от их тел вырос во сто крат, когда их губы встретились снова. И это уже был не поцелуй нежности, а яростный поцелуй необузданной страсти. Габриэль застонала, чувствуя, как в ней растет желание, которое она не испытывала никогда прежде. Она даже не думала о том, что она делает или о том, какие могут быть последствия. Всё, что она понимала в этот момент, это то, что она хотела этого больше, нежели чего-то другого в своей жизни. Прежде она часто думала о том, какого же это будет ощутить рядом с собой Зену, прижаться к этому восхитительному, крепкому, мускулистому телу. Но Зена не хочет быть с ней! … Зато Эйла уж точно желает этого, и с ней она чувствовала себя так хорошо …

Обе женщины стояли, прижимаясь друг к другу, в то время как их руки продолжали исследовать их тела. Мягкие стоны срывались с их губ и смешивались со звуками ночного леса, создавая гармоничную атмосферу покоя и природной красоты.

Зена стояла неподвижно всего в нескольких шагах от них, скрытая линией деревьев. Она была ошарашена и оглушена так, как никогда прежде. Она убедила себя в том, что Габриэль никогда не может быть с женщиной, и вот теперь перед ней было неопровержимое доказательство того, что она ошибалась, СТРАШНО ОШИБАЛАСЬ. Как много ночей провела она, одиноко наблюдая за мирно спящей девушкой, воображая себе, какой мягкой должна была быть на ощупь её кожа, и мучаясь мыслями о том, какова будет реакция барда, если она всё-таки осмелится прикоснуться к ней. А теперь она знала об этом … из-за какого-то глупого, пьяного пари.

Эйла и Габриэль прервали свой страстный поцелуй и несколько мгновений стояли неподвижно, неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза. Легким движением, напоминающим прикосновение пера, рука Эйла скользнула вперед и, накрыв долину, разделяющую груди барда, принялась медленно расшнуровывать завязки, скрепляющую её топ. Габриэль закрыла глаза и запрокинула голову, её длинные светлые волосы соблазнительно рассыпались по плечам, когда она почувствовала, как ткань освободила её кожу, а ночной холодный воздух и присутствие Эйлы усилили её чувства. 

Эйла позволила своему взгляду скользнуть вниз, туда, где теперь была её рука, покоящаяся на мягкой белой коже. Она сглотнула несколько раз, чтобы вернуть себе хоть крупицу спокойствия, когда её взгляду предстали идеальные линии восхитительной груди барда. Каждый вдох заставлял грудь Габриэль медленно подниматься и так же медленно опадать – уже одно это движение чуть не сводило Эйлу с ума от похоти.

«Габриэль … о, Боги … я хочу тебя!» - страстно прошептала Амазонка, в то время как её руки накрыли обе груди барда. Она так сильно хотела почувствовать это движение, слиться с ним, стать частью каждого вдоха.

Габриэль застонала и выгнула спину, ощущая, как умелые руки воина ласкают её кожу, ставшую неожиданно такой чувствительной – «Эйла … пожалуйста …»

Эйла задохнулась, глядя на Габриэль. Она знала, что этот момент завоевания будет особенно сладостным, но она и представить себе не могла, как возбуждающе на неё будет действовать голос молодой девушки. Она соблазнила так много женщин в своей жизни, но Габриэль заставила её почувствовать нечто большее, чем она ожидала. Она не испытывала такого сильного влечения ни к одной женщине, кроме Меланипп.

«Да, Габриэль …» - прошептала Эйла, нежно приподнимая рукой левую грудь барда и медленно склоняясь к ней. Как только её влажные губы накрыли возбужденный сосок, тело Габриэль начало сотрясаться от удовольствия.

Девушка громко стонала, а её ноги становились всё слабее и слабее с каждой секундой. Эйла, почувствовав дрожь в коленях барда, обвила правой рукой её талию, чтобы поддержать дрожащую девушку, ни на мгновение не отпуская, однако, плененного её губами соска. Голова Габриэль опустилась вперед, и её волосы подобно золотому каскаду накрыли плечи воина.

Зена же наоборот упала на колени – звук голоса Габриэль разрезал её сердце подобно ножу, на мелкие части …

«Нет … нет …» - стонала про себя Зена, закрывая трясущимися руками уши и пытаясь избавиться от оглушающих её звуков удовольствия молодой девушки. Её мозг кричал ей развернуться и бежать… бежать до тех пор, пока она не обессилит и не упадет, но тело не подчинялось, а глаза были накрепко прикованы к разрывающей сердце картине, которая открывалась перед ней.

Нетерпеливый стон, вырывающийся из уст Габриэль, лишал силы и колени самой Эйлы. Недолго думая, лишь немного усилив давление, она опустила барда на землю. Переместив большую часть своего веса на ладони, она склонилась над девушкой, тщательно стараясь не раздавить её хрупкое тело.

Освободив наконец сосок Габриэль, Эйла приподняла голову, чтобы как следует разглядеть такое аппетитное тело девушки. Снятый топ был отброшен в сторону, и её груди ярко блестели в мерцающем лунном свете. Темные соски, на фоне белоснежной кожи, ещё больше подчеркивали красоту и совершенство её тела.

Эйла закрыла глаза и позволила страсти поглотить себя. Малейшее, даже самое легкое движение Габриэль заставляло кровь воина бурлить от желания. Её кровь теперь превратилась в раскаленную лаву, текущую по её венам. Зов плоти, свербящий в пояснице, превратился в физическую необходимость, которая требовала удовлетворения.

«Габриэль» - прорычала низким голосом Эйла, прижимаясь ещё теснее к барду. Бедра девушки конвульсивно дернулись, реагируя на это давление и посылая новую волну желания, захлестнувшую Эйлу.

Её руки заскользили вниз по бокам барда, оставляя след из мурашек, пока не достигли живота девушки. В течение нескольких секунд пальцы воина нетерпеливо искали и наконец-то были награждены, наткнувшись на застежку, которая удерживала юбку Габриэль. С завидным терпением Эйла расправилась и с застежкой. Однако это вынудило её убрать свою ногу от ног барда, что вызвало тихий протест со стороны молодой девушки.

Габриэль была такой же пленницей желания, как и Эйла, которая понимающе улыбалась, сражаясь с застежкой. Наконец ей это удалось, и её руки начали осторожно спускать юбку вниз по бедрам барда. Без всяких указаний Габриэль оперлась на плечи и, выгнувшись вперед, приподняла бедра над землей, помогая Эйле избавиться от юбки.

Если до этого воительница ещё немного сомневалась, то теперь, увидев обнаженное тело девушки, она не колебалась ни секунды. Даже ожидание, которому она подверглась в течение целого месяца, не смогло подготовить её к тому, что ждало её. Несомненно, Габриэль очень хорошо заботилась о своем теле, постоянно держа его в отличной форме, и Эйла высоко оценила совершенство этого тела.

«Габриэль … ты так прекрасна» - благоговейно прошептала Эйла, продолжая пожирать голодным взглядом тело девушки – «Боги благословили меня.»

Габриэль глубоко вздохнула, её мозг отчаянно требовал, чтобы рука воительницы продолжила свой путь. «Эйла … ты нужна мне» - взмолилась она.

«Как и ты мне, Моя Королева» - Эйла снова потянулась к Габриэль, чтобы ещё раз вкусить сладость губ барда.

Красные полосы гнева начали застилать глаза Зены. Ярость бесконечного числа ночей нереализованных фантазий и бессмысленных желаний накрыла её и овладела всеми её чувствами. Громовой голос внутри неё кричал, что она должна взять то, что принадлежит только ей, то, что однажды принадлежало бы ей, если бы не вмешалась эта сучка, которую она считала своей лучшей подругой. Она сжала кулаки, когда ощутила, как уже знакомое, но, казалось бы, давно забытое, чувство ярости охватило её, обещая защитить от боли.

Эйла переместила вес тела на одну руку в то время как вторая начала проделывать медленный путь от нежной шеи Габриэль, через долину, разделяющую её прекрасные груди и через её упругий живот, чтобы остановиться на самом краю треугольника светлых волос. Бедра барда дернулись от нетерпения.

Опытным движением многочисленных предыдущих побед рука Эйлы медленно скользнула между ног девушки, в то время как она продолжала целовать её губы. У воительницы перехватило дыхание, когда она ощутила влажность желания Габриэль. Тело барда дернулось от этого первого, ели ощутимого прикосновения … прикосновения женщины, которая могла заставить трепетать её душу так, как не мог сделать ни один мужчина.

Зена содрогнулась, её левая рука сама двинулась вниз к бедру. Освободив застежку, она крепко сжала в руке шакрам. Быстрое, легкое движение, и её рука послала смертоносный диск навстречу двум ничего неподозревающим женщинам.


	5. Chapter 5

Эйла не сразу поняла что же именно произошло, но потом её взгляд упал на круглый металлический предмет, напоминающий по форме букву «О», который был ей прекрасно знаком, как впрочем и его владелица. Секундой раньше Эйла услышала еле уловимый свист и уголком глаза заметила металл, пронесшийся в миллиметре от неё. Она даже почувствовала легкий ветерок возле своей щеки, но осознание того, насколько близка она была к смерти, пришло к ней лишь тогда, когда она увидела шакрам вблизи себя. Его острое, как бритва, лезвие воткнулось в ствол дерева, стоящего рядом.

Рука Эйлы замерла всего в нескольких сантиметрах от заветной цели, и она быстро повернула голову в ту сторону, где, она знала, должна была стоять Зена. Габриэль, жаждущая прикосновения Амазонки, открыла глаза и обеспокоено взглянула на Эйлу, чтобы понять, что же могло остановить её, но ответом ей было лишь напряженное выражение лица женщины.

«Всё кончено, Эйла. Забирай его» - холодно произнесла Зена, возвышаясь над двумя женщинами и окидывая их взглядом, выражающим крайнее отвращение. Она метнула шакрам, намериваясь выместить свой гнев на обеих женщинах, но в последний момент ледяная ненависть взяла верх над её яростью, и она подавила в себе это желание - избавиться от боли путем убийства тех, кто причинил ей эту боль. В ней по-прежнему бушевал гнев, но внешне она сумела подавить его и выглядела абсолютно бесстрастной. Луна, мерцающая за её спиной, четко вырисовывала её фигуру и бросала тень, которая, казалось, подкрадывалась к лежащим на земле женщинам.

Габриэль дернулась, осознав, что здесь перед ней стоит Зена, и попыталась прикрыть грудь валяющимся рядом топом, отчаянно ища глазами брошенную где-то юбку.

«Не волнуйся, Габриэль, я видела всё, что мне было нужно!» - бросила Зена ледяным тоном, после чего развернулась и, не проронив больше ни единого слова, быстро исчезла в полумраке ночного леса.

«Эйла … Зена … что всё это значит?!» - смутилась Габриэль. Она по-прежнему прибывала в состоянии сильного возбуждения, а мысль о том, что Зена обнаружила их здесь и видела, чем именно они занимались, окончательно затуманила ей мозги. Девушка была в полном шоке.

Эйла встала на колени, пристально вглядываясь вдаль, туда, где исчезла Зена. В своём желании овладеть Габриэль она напрочь забыла о том, что воительница всё это время наблюдала за ними, и теперь Амазонка прекрасно понимала, почему Зена никогда не пыталась соблазнить свою спутницу. «Да она же влюблена в неё!» - задохнувшись, еле слышно прошептала Эйла.

«Что?! Эйла, что ты сказала?! Как Зена нашла нас?! О, Боги!» Габриэль села, зашнуровывая топ, и поспешно начала натягивать свою юбку.

«Пошли, Габриэль» - Эйла снова переместила своё внимание на барда, когда девушка, будучи уже почти одета, ухватилась за предложенную ей руку, чтобы тоже подняться на ноги.

«Но … Эйла, что происходит?!» - у неё по-прежнему не укладывалось в голове, что же всё-таки случилось, и как собственно Зена узнала, что они были здесь. Она была просто ошарашена. Всё произошло слишком быстро для неё. Никогда прежде она не испытывала ничего подобного. Хотя впрочем это было не совсем так. Каждый раз, когда она думала о Зене, её фантазии заставляли её дрожать, но она и подумать не могла, что эти мечты и фантазии могут стать реальностью … И вот Зена видела её обнаженной и занимающейся любовью с Эйлой ... Что теперь она подумает о ней?!

«Мы должны найти Зену и немедленно!» - Эйла отпустила руку барда и обернулась, чтобы вытащить шакрам. Зена запустила его с такой силой, что Амазонка не смогла даже пошевелить его и ей понадобилось ухватиться за него обеими руками, чтобы в конце концов освободить его.

«Эйла, но почему …» - начала Габриэль, но воительница жестом остановила вопрос, готовый сорваться с уст барда.

«Габриэль! Милая! Умоляю тебя, только не сейчас! Нам нужно как можно быстрее вернуться в деревню» - Эйла задумчиво покрутила перед собой шакрам. Кончиками пальцев она провела по острому краю оружия, размышляя о том, что же она скажет, когда найдет воина. Зена была её лучшей подругой уже так давно, что она даже не могла и припомнить, когда это было иначе. Но даже в самые темные времена Завоевателя Эйле не приходилось видеть такую ярость и нескрываемую боль на лице Зены, которую она увидела, когда воительница приблизилась к ним.

«Ты такая же как Зена … Почему никто никогда не хочет рассказывать мне, что происходит?!» - обиженно произнесла Габриэль, собирая остатки своей одежды и направляясь в сторону тропы. «Что теперь Зена подумает о нас с тобой?! Эйла, насчет Зены …»

«Габриэль. Прошу тебя, сейчас, правда, не время! Мы поговорим об этом позже, а прямо сейчас мы ДОЛЖНЫ найти Зену» - с этими словами Эйла подтолкнула девушку к дороге и последовала вслед за ней по направлению к городу.

К своему глубокому удивлению, Эйла вдруг поняла, что Габриэль ни имеет не малейшего представления о том, как сильно на Зену подействовала всё произошедшее. Зена не лгала ей. Между ней и Габриэль действительно ничего не было, но это не значило, что ей этого не хотелось бы. Эйла проклинала себя за то, какую боль она причинила своей подруге. Да, Зена могла скрывать свою страсть от Габриэль, потому что считала её абсолютно недосягаемой для себя, но как же Эйла не смогла увидеть этого?! Ведь это было так очевидно! И что же теперь?! Эйла прикусила губу, молясь про себя Богам о том, чтобы они защитили и её и Габриэль. Ведь Зена была очень опасна, когда кто-то пытался причинить ей боль, а рана от подобного предательства была куда глубже, чем от лезвия самой холодной стали.  
________

У обеих женщин не ушло слишком много времени на возвращение в город, но так или иначе, а, казалось бы, такая длинная ночь подошла к концу, и первые лучи утреннего солнца окрасили горизонт.

Габриэль вздохнула с облегчением, увидев Арго, стоящую напротив трактира: «Всё в порядке, она в трактире!»

Арго услышала голос барда и громко заржала, с силой ударяя копытом по земле. Грациозное животное было крайне обеспокоено и не столько той спешкой, с которой они с Зеной влетели в город, сколько тем штормом, который бушевал в душе её хозяйки. Лошадь чувствовала это и была сама крайне возбуждена. Габриэль на секунду задержалась, чтобы погладить Арго, в то время как Эйла стрелой влетела в двери трактира. Готовая к действию, она быстро огляделась по сторонам, надеясь, что Зена окажется где-то поблизости и опасаясь того, какой может быть реакция воина на события минувшей ночи.

Таверна была пуста, за исключением нескольких крестьян, поглощающих свой завтрак. Зены нигде не было видно. Эйла прошла к стойке и несколько раз с силой ударила по ней, пытаясь привлечь внимание трактирщика, который по-видимому был в задней комнате. Габриэль присоединилась к ней как раз в тот момент, когда мужчина вынырнул из дверей, заслышав стук.

«А вот вы обе где! Я рад, что вы наконец-то здесь!» - трактирщик поспешно вытер руки о подол своего фартука – «А ваша подруга, должен сказать, - очень сильная женщина. Я рад, что она уже уехала.»

«Что?!» - воскликнули в один голос обе женщины.

«Она не могла уехать, возле дверей стоит её лошадь!» - ответила Габриэль, и её голос задрожал от страха.

«Ну, всё, что я могу вам сказать, так это то, что она словно одержимая ворвалась сюда около часа назад. Я ели успел открыть дверь, прежде чем она чуть не выломала её» - трактирщик нагнулся под стойку и, вытащив оттуда Зенин меч, положил его перед изумленными женщинами – «Это было самое поразительное зрелище в моей жизни. Когда она его вытащила, я решил, что настал мой последний день. Она извлекла его из ножен и пристально смотрела на лезвие около минуты, это я вам могу сказать точно. Казалось, она прибывает в каком-то только ей одном известном мире … И когда я уже подумал, что со мной всё кончено, она вдруг положила меч на стойку и отдала мне ножны. Потом она приказала мне отдать их вам» – мужчина указал пальцем на Эйлу – « … а лошадь отдать вам» - закончил он, указывая на Габриэль.

У Габриэль подкосились ноги, и она беспомощно оперлась на стойку. События этой ночи тяжело сказались на ней, так много всего произошло. Эйла поспешно подхватила слабеющую девушку, которая была готова рухнуть в любой момент. Воительница быстро обхватила барда за талию, чтобы поддержать её.

«Габриэль?!» - голос Эйлы звучал очень обеспокоено, когда она заглянула в лицо молодой девушки.

«Она не может оставить меня … Я …» - Габриэль закрыла глаза, из них ручьём потекли горькие слезы.

Не менее потрясенная Эйла перевела взгляд снова на трактирщика: «Когда она уехала?! Она что-нибудь говорила?! Ты видел, куда она направилась?!»

«Ну, вы даёте … Откуда мне это знать?! Я только видел, как она помчалась в сторону конюшни … и-то я проследил, куда она пошла, только из страха, что она может вернуться» - трактирщик нервно потёр лоб – «Я вам точно говорю, она свихнулась!»

«Габриэль, я хочу, чтобы ты подождала меня здесь» - произнесла Эйла, подводя барда к ближайшему стулу.

«Нет! Ты не сможешь тоже бросить меня здесь!» - Габриэль порывисто, с неизвестно откуда появившейся силой, заграбастала руку Эйлы.

«Нет, Габриэль, я не бросаю тебя. Я просто хочу пойти в конюшню и всё проверить. Я обещаю, что немедленно вернусь. Прошу тебя» - пыталась успокоить её Эйла.

Внезапно дверь с грохотом распахнулась, заставив обеих женщин вздрогнуть от неожиданности. На пороге возник молодой конюх. Его лицо было белым от страха. Он стрелой промчался мимо них и бросился к трактирщику, чтобы прошептать ему что-то на ухо.

Эйла внимательно наблюдала за мужчинами, инстинктивно чувствуя, что это имеет какое-то отношение к Зене. «В чем дело?! Отвечайте!» - потребовала она, глядя на них в упор.

«Аааа» - застонал парень, заметив выражение её лица – «Королева Воинов … она забрала лошадь … она едет на восток» - в его голосе ощущался неподдельный ужас и страх.

«На восток?!» - трактирщик просто задохнулся, услышав подобное заявление – «Но ведь единственные люди, живущие к востоку отсюда, это … это … племя Кэска …»

С лица Эйлы в момент сошла вся краска, и она почувствовала, что её собственные ноги тоже отказываются держать её: «Кэска?! О, Зена! Н-Е-Т! Только не это!» - простонала Амазонка, в отчаяние опуская голову на руки, покоящиеся на стойке бара.

«Эйла?! В чём дело?! Что происходит?!» - голос Габриэль выдавал тревогу, которая всё больше и больше обуревала барда – «Кто такие эти Кэски?!»

«Зена» - сокрушенно шептала Эйла, горестно мотая головой из стороны в сторону – «Что же ты наделала?! Это ведь было просто глупое пьяное пари. Почему ты просто не сказала мне?!» - было очевидно, что Эйла разговаривает сама с собой.

Слабо держась на ногах, Габриэль всё же вскочила со стула и начала с силой трясти воина за плечо, заставляя обезумевшую от горя женщину посмотреть на неё: «В чём дело?! Куда поехала Зена?!»

«Габриэль» - Эйла не решалась встретиться с ней взглядом, она просто не могла смотреть ей в глаза – «Она отправилась к Кэскам. Это кровожадное дикое племя, которое живет в одном дне пути отсюда. Габриэль, то, что она сделала с их деревней шесть лет назад … я даже представить не могу, что они сделают с ней …» - голос Амазонки дрожал, как впрочем и она сама.

«Зена … » - сдавленно прошептала Габриэль. Она почти не чувствовала рук Эйлы, подхватывающие её тело, когда в глазах девушки потемнело, и её сознание поглотил мрак.  
________

Габриэль просыпалась с большим трудом. Она растеряно обвела взглядом помещение и не сразу смогла понять, что вновь находится в своей комнате. Она попыталась быстро вскочить с кровати, но, почувствовав резкую, сильную боль, простреливающую в голове, со стоном опустилась обратно.

«Эй, полегче … дай себе минутку, не спеши!» - предупредила её Эйла, вставая со стула и подходя ближе к растерянной девушке.

«Как долго я спала?! Боги, я не могу поверить в то, что уснула» - пожаловалась Габриэль, протирая глаза – «Зена!» - внезапно воскликнула она, и её глаза широко распахнулись, когда она вспомнила о событиях минувшей ночи.

«Тише» - Эйла приблизилась к ней вплотную и положила руки на плечи барда. Нежно, но в то же время очень настойчиво, она заставила Габриэль снова лечь – «Мы обязательно отправимся вслед за ней. Но только после того, как немного перекусим. Трактирщик скоро будет здесь и принесет всё необходимое» - ободряюще улыбнулась Эйла – «Нам нужны силы, иначе мы не сможем оказать Зене никакой помощи. Так что хочешь не хочешь, а подкрепиться тебе придется.»

«Ну, хорошо. Но нам следует поспешить … Я не могу поверить в то, что уснула» - снова повторила Габриэль и попыталась опять сесть. У неё по-прежнему немного ныла голова, но чувствовала она себя уже более менее сносно.

Эйла грустно улыбнулась, решив не разубеждать девушку, которая не помнила о том, что упала в обморок. Воительница предпочла, чтобы она и дальше продолжала думать, будто просто забылась сном.

Кто-то легонько постучался в дверь, и Эйла встала с кровати. «Войдите!» - скомандовала она.

Трактирщик нерешительно проскользнул в дверь, жалобно глядя на обеих женщин. Вслед за ним в комнате появился небольшой столик, плотно заставленный тарелками с различной едой. Он всеми силами старался не смотреть на Габриэль, лежащую на кровати, но всё-таки не удержался.

«Какие-то проблемы?!» - угрожающе произнесла Эйла и сделала один шаг по направлению к уставившемуся на барда мужчине.

«Нет. Нет … у меня никаких!» - промямлил он, пятясь назад к двери. Его глаза становились всё больше и больше при виде женщины, наступающей на него. «Я просто … я просто принес еды, как вы и просили. Я волновался за неё» - пролепетал мужчина и трясущейся рукой указал на Габриэль.

«С ней всё в порядке» - прорычала Эйла. Посчитав, что уже достаточно злоупотребил их гостеприимством, трактирщик поспешно откланялся и словно ошпаренный вылетел из комнаты.

Габриэль взглянула вопросительно на Эйлу: «Что он имел ввиду?!»

«Ну …» - Амазонка отвернулась от двери, чтобы посмотреть на девушку – «Ты не очень хорошо себя чувствовала, и мне пришлось привести тебя в комнату. Но не волнуйся об этом. Похоже, ты очень голодна» - Эйла попыталась выдавить улыбку. Ей не хотелось напоминать лишний раз Габриэль о том, куда отправилась Зена. Девушка должна была думать об этом как можно меньше. Это было очень не простое дело, и Эйла прекрасно понимала - даже при условии, что они найдут Зену вовремя, им вряд ли удастся вырвать её из лап племени, жаждущего мести и крови.

После быстрого завтрака обе женщины немедленно отправились в путь. Габриэль как могла пыталась заставить себя поесть, но её желудок похоже был совершенно другого мнения на этот счет. Эйла также делала всё возможное, чтобы хоть что-то проглотить, но ни одна из женщин так и не смогла много съесть.

Эйла извинилась перед Габриэль, пообещав ей, что вернется в считанные минуты. Ей было нужно побывать в собственной комнате, расположенной в другой гостинице, чтобы собрать свои вещи. Несмотря на то, что меч был всегда при ней, она прихватила с собой и арбалет, который уже не раз выручал её в трудные минуты.

Спустя пару часов они выехали из города, направив своих лошадей на восток. Габриэль преимущественно молчала, пребывая в несвойственной ей тишине. Она предпочла не обсуждать то, что могло подтолкнуть Зену к столь внезапному исчезновению. Девушка понимала, что это имело какое-то отношение к ней и Эйле, но она боялась даже подумать о том, какие могут быть последствия. Если у Зены есть какие-то чувства к ней, на что Габриэль, впрочем, не смела и надеяться, значит, она разрушила любую возможность на какие-то отношения между ними?! Или же Зена просто думала, что потеряла навсегда дружбу Габриэль, решив, что та предпочтет остаться с Эйлой?! Или всё было ещё хуже?! А может Зена почувствовала отвращение при мысли о том, что Габриэль хотела быть с другой женщиной?! Все эти мысли прокручивались с бешеной скоростью в её воспаленном мозгу.

Когда они покидали город, Габриэль согласилась ехать на Арго. Да, она ненавидела верховую езду, но также знала и то, что им следует спешить. К тому же, сидя на Арго, она чувствовала себя ближе к Зене. С большой любовью она положила её шакрам в седельную сумку, пообещав самой себе, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы вернуть оружие его законной владелице.

Эйла посмотрела на небо, щурясь от прямых солнечных лучей. Был почти полдень, и она понимала, что они потеряли несколько драгоценных часов … впрочем даже они вряд ли могли помочь им … Отогнав мысли, лишающие её всякой надежды, Эйла с силой пришпорила своего коня и быстро поскакала вперед, увлекая за собой Габриэль по направлению к территории, принадлежащей племени Кэски.

Обе женщины проделали изрядный путь, но было очевидно, что Зена двигалась намного быстрее, не делая ни единой остановки на протяжение всего пути. Эйла знала, что им не удастся нагнать воительницу прежде, чем та достигнет земель Кэски, поэтому Амазонка настояла на том, чтобы остановиться на ночь. Делая привал, она уже мучительно думала о том, что придется готовить барда к худшему.

«Габриэль! Понимаешь, нам придется несладко, когда мы найдем Зену» - Эйла опустилась рядом с мерцающим в ночи костром – «Мне жаль, но очень высока вероятность того, что мы не застанем её в живых» - Эйла прикусила губу, не в силах поднять глаза и посмотреть на девушку, которую начали сотрясать приглушенные рыдания.

«Но, Эйла … Почему же мы тогда остановились?!» - голос Габриэль дрожал от слез, а её сердце разрывалось при мысли о возможной смерти Зены. Боги, через что ей только пришлось пройти в эти минуты. У неё ушло какое-то время на то, чтобы окончательно собраться и суметь продолжить разговор. Эйла сидела, молча глядя на огонь, её рука рассеянно разглаживала складки на одежде.

«Эйла?! Что произошло?! Что заставило её пойти на это?!» - Габриэль поднялась и обошла костер, чтобы опуститься на колени перед воительницей – «Я должна знать» - мягко произнесла девушка и накрыла руки Эйлы собственными, останавливая их нервное движение. 

«О, Габриэль! Я даже не знаю, как сказать тебе об этом» - голова Эйлы поникла ещё больше, теперь она почти касалась подбородком груди.

«Ты должна сказать. Мне нужно знать это!» - убежденно произнесла Габриэль, сжимая руки Эйлы.

«Габриэль …у меня есть прошлое …» - Эйла грустно вздохнула – «За свою короткую жизнь, я побывала с различными женщинами, и я не могу сказать, что сожалею об этом …» - Амазонка колебалась, не зная, как лучше продолжить. Она понимала, что должна обо всём рассказать, что Габриэль заслуживает знать, почему Зена пошла на самоубийство. Но это стало одной из самых сложных задач, которые ей когда-либо приходилось брать на себя.

«В ту ночь, когда мы с Зеной напились, я начала говорить о тебе …» - Эйла осторожно освободила руки, легонько отстраняясь от Габриэль, и нервно сцепила их вместе, не зная, как продолжить.

Габриэль нахмурилась, заметив это движение воительницы, и немного отодвинулась от неё, продолжая по-прежнему наблюдать за немым языком тела своей новой подруги.

«Зена сказала мне, что ты не интересуешься женщинами, а я ответила, что любую женщину можно затащить в постель, и что всё зависит лишь от того, какие усилия к этому прилагать. Она сказала, что с тобой этот номер не пройдет, а я была настолько пьяна, что поспорила с ней» - Эйла сжала одну руку в кулак и прижала его к губам, нервно покусывая костяшки пальцев.

Габриэль была просто оглушена. Она не придала большого значения тому, что Зена и Эйла могли обсуждать её, но из всего сказанного она начала понимать, что они не просто обсуждали её, а на самом деле говорили о ней и Эйле. «Что ты хочешь этим сказать?!»

«Габриэль, поверь, ты мне действительно очень нравишься. В тебе есть что-то особенное! Клянусь Богами, я не чувствовала ничего подобного ни к одной другой женщине, кроме Меланипп» - Эйла подняла глаза, в них стояли слезы – «Габриэль, это было пари … глупое, бессмысленное, пьяное пари» - Эйла начала тихонько всхлипывать.

«Пари?! Вы спорили на меня?!» - Габриэль была не то, что озадачена, она была абсолютно сбита с толку и ошарашена. За последние сутки с ней столько всего произошло, что ей было просто не под силу переварить всё это разом. Она чуть не вступила в интимные отношения с женщиной, причем на глазах у Зены, которая в свою очередь бросила её, чтобы отдаться на растерзание кровожадному племени, которое было готово разорвать её голыми руками … и вот теперь Эйла говорит, что всё это было из-за какого-то пари. Девушка почувствовала, как в ней закипает ярость.

«Это самая глупая вещь …» - начала Габриэль, но гнев заглушил её дальнейшие слова.

«Габриэль, прости … мне так жаль …» - всхлипывала Эйла. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях и из под её пальцев продолжали струиться слезы – «Всё не должно было зайти так далеко … Я потеряла вас обеих, и Зена скорее всего умрет. Черт побери! Это не должно было закончиться вот так!»

«Не смей говорить этого!» - заорала Габриэль – «Она не умрет! Я не позволю ей!» - девушка схватилась руками за голову, с силой сжимая виски – «Я люблю её! Слышишь меня?! Я люблю её!» - Габриэль быстро вскочила, ярость придала ей новые силы – «Могущественная Королева Воинов. Вот та женщина, которую я люблю всем сердцем! Она единственная, с кем я хочу быть! Я просто всегда думала, что она не воспринимает меня иначе как ребенка … я была уверена в том, что она не видит во мне женщину.»

Габриэль развернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Эйлу: «Да у меня есть, или по крайней мере были какие-то чувства к тебе. Но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что я испытываю к ней. И честно говоря, все они носили чисто эгоистический характер. Я думала, что если смогу быть с тобой, то наберусь какого-то опыта, который возможно заставит Зену взглянуть на меня как на женщину, а не как на сопливую девчонку.»

Эйла задохнулась, силясь что-то сказать: «Зена … Зена искренне верила в то, что ты не интересуешь женщинами. Она думала, что обречена провести остаток жизни, не ожидая ничего большего, нежели дружбы, от тебя …»

Габриэль замерла на месте: «Она так думала?! Но почему она ничего не сказала мне!?»

«Наверное боялась потерять тебя» - Эйла сердито смахнула слезы – «Теперь-то она уж точно убеждена, что потеряла … И меня тоже …»

Гнев и ярость Габриэль утихли. Одного знания о том, что Зена любит её, было достаточно для того, чтобы забыть обо всём остальном, в том числе и о гневе, который мгновенно улетучился. Всё, о чем она могла сейчас думать, это то, как найти Зену: «Эйла, должно быть что-то, что мы ещё можем сделать» - произнесла девушка и посмотрела на Амазонку. Её взгляд потеплел, и сердце смягчилось при виде неутешного от горя воина. Габриэль снова подошла к ней – «Эйла, всё будет хорошо! Я знаю, что ты не хотела обидеть меня или Зену. Эй, ну успокойся! Только подумай об этом! Ведь если бы не ты, я бы никогда не узнала о том, что чувствует на самом деле Зена и о том, что я могу быть с женщиной» - девушка положила руку на плечо воина – «Давай отдохнем пару часов и двинемся дальше.»

Эйла недоверчиво взглянула на барда, и печальная улыбка тронула уголки её губ: «И с каких это пор ты стала такой мудрой?!»

«Ну, после такого длительного странствия с одной Королевой Воинов, мне пришлось развить в себе много талантов, иначе я бы ни за что не выжила» - усмехнулась Габриэль, и у неё на душе потеплело при воспоминании о Зене. Подняв глаза к луне, она прошептала молитву Артемиде – «О, Артемида … прошу тебя, позаботься о ней!»  
_________

Они проскакали уже два часа к тому времени, когда солнечные лучи озарили их тропу. Эйла всю дорогу рассказывала Габриэль о племени Кэски и о том, как некогда давно Зена атаковала их деревню. Её армия уничтожила многих воинов, разграбила их дома и практически стерла деревню с лица земли. Оставшиеся в живых Кэски поклялись, что проведут остаток своих дней, мстя за смерть своих товарищей. Габриэль сохраняла молчание, она боялась даже представить себе, что могут сделать с Зеной эти люди, если она позволит им захватить себя.

Казалось, у них ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы достичь первое поселение Кэсков. Улицы деревни были заполнены людьми. Эйла знала, о чём это говорило, и она также хорошо знала, каким жестоким будет их правосудие. Она быстро подхватила повод Арго и притянула лошадь ближе к своей.

«Габриэль, они схватили её! Нам ни за что не удастся вытащить её отсюда живой!» - Эйла обернулась и вытащила свою сумку – «Но мы не можем оставить её им на растерзание. Тебе придется довериться мне» - прошептала Амазонка, склонившись к барду. Арго нервно повела ушами, нетерпеливо постукивая копытами по земле.  
_________

Эйла и Габриэль старательно пробирались к центральной площади деревни. Все жители двигались в том же направлении. Эйла никогда в жизни так не нервничала, её обуревал дикий страх при мысли о том, что они могут увидеть там.

«Габриэль. Ты готова?! Не забывай следовать моим указаниям» - нервно произнесла воительница, обращаясь к своей спутнице.

Габриэль лишь утвердительно кивнула, боясь, что собственный голос может подвести её. Когда наконец они достигли площади, девушка просто задохнулась, при виде того, что собрало всю деревню вместе. Зена была привязана грубыми толстыми веревками между двумя самыми высокими постройками. Несомненно, её периодически жестоко избивали, её лицо было сплошным кровавым месивом, и его прекрасные черты были практически неузнаваемы из-за корки запекшейся крови, покрывающей его. Тело воина было абсолютно неподвижным. Габриэль с трудом подавила рыдания, надеясь на то, что Зена просто потеряла сознание, а не умерла. Вокруг неё кишили люди, их сердитые и злобные крики заполняли воздух, и повсюду чувствовалась атмосфера безумной враждебности.

Эйла направила коня через бунтующую толпу к тому месту, где была привязана Зена, и Габриэль, безразличная к тому, какую ярость может вызвать их появление, последовала за ней. Когда же толпа стала настолько плотной, что не позволила Эйле продвигаться дальше, она достала из сумки свой арбалет и нацелила его на Зену.

«Какого будет ваше решение, миледи?!» - громко произнесла Амазонка, не оглядываясь назад и сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица. Про себя же она отчаянно молилась всем богам о том, чтобы у Габриэль хватило сил следовать её указаниям.

Зена слабо шевельнулась. Она узнала голос Эйлы и приподняла голову, с надеждой вглядываясь в толпу в поисках источника голоса, неуверенная до конца в том, слышала ли она его на самом деле или это просто плод её больного воображения. Распухшие веки позволяли ей с трудом видеть лишь очертание окружающих предметов и людей, и ей пришлось сделать несколько попыток, прежде чем она наконец-то смогла немного чётче различать хоть что-то.

Но как будто ведомая любовью, которая так долго царила в её душе, первым человеком, которого она увидела, стала Габриэль. Сердце воина застучало с новой силой, когда она увидела ЕЁ, сидящую там на Арго, прекрасную как никогда. Зена дернулась, пытаясь освободиться от веревок, которые удерживали её, но сильные побои и пытки лишили её всякой силы.

Сердце Габриэль оборвалось, когда её глаза встретились с затуманенными, но по-прежнему такими прекрасными, синими глазами женщины, которую она любила больше жизни. Девушка могла только надеяться на то, что Зена поймет её действия. Сделав глубокий вдох и приведя в порядок свой голос, она наконец ответила на призыв Эйлы:

«УБЕЙ ЕЁ!»

Эйла пробормотала несколько слов молитвы и выстрелила. Стрела мгновенно разрезала воздух и понеслась подобно молнии навстречу к свой цели. Зена, не веря собственным ушам, уставилась на Габриэль … синие глаза вздрогнули и закрылись, когда стрела вошла в грудь, и боль, мгновенно разлившаяся по всему телу, поглотила её сознание …


	6. Chapter 6

Над толпой воцарилась мертвая тишина, подобная той, которая обычно предшествует ярости Матери Природы, решившей наказать своих детей, послав им какое-то испытание. Все взгляды устремились на фигуру воительницы, тело которой обмякло и безвольно повисло на веревках, по-прежнему удерживающих её. Из груди женщины торчала смертоносная стрела, из-под которой струилась кровь, капающая на изумленных людей, стоящих под ней.

«Да как вы посмели?! Кто вы такие?!» - раздался гневный голос, принадлежащий человеку, который по всем признакам привык командовать. Скорее всего это был вождь племени и глава деревни.

Пришедшая наконец в себя толпа, заревела и разразилась яростными проклятиями в адрес Эйлы и Габриэль, которые по-прежнему старались держаться рядом. Призывы к мести разнеслись по всей площади, и подруг окружила большая группа мужчин, несколькие из которых тут же схватили их лошади под уздцы.

Бедные животные, и без того находящиеся в состоянии сильного возбуждения, из-за окружающего их шума и огромного скопления людей, начали испугано шарахаться из стороны в сторону в поисках пути к бегству. Обе женщины были вынуждены оставить всякие попытки координировать движения напуганных животных и сконцентрировали всё своё внимание лишь на том, как бы не вылететь из седла и не допустить чьей-либо гибели от копыт их лошадей. И Эйла и Габриэль прекрасно понимали, что им грозит быстрая смерть, если ярость поселян поглотит их окончательно, особенно если кто-то из них пострадает или не дай бог умрёт по их вине.

В конце концов женщинам всё же удалось успокоить лошадей и видя, что все пути к бегству отрезаны, они подняли руки, сдаваясь. Их грубо стащили на землю и прежде, чем Эйла успела схватиться за оружие, бесцеремонно швырнули к деревенскому алтарю. Эйла обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Габриэль, пытаясь придать ей хотя бы взглядом те силы, которые бы помогли девушке приготовиться ко всему, что может с ними произойти.

«Смотри на МЕНЯ, женщина! Я не знаю, кто ты, впрочем, мне это абсолютно безразлично. Я – Старейшина этой деревни. Ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать прежде, чем мы повесим тебя рядом с этой сукой, которая изображала из себя великого воина?!» - прорычал мужчина и протянул к Эйле свои руки, сжатые в кулаки.

Женщина нахмурилась, и мускулы её лица нервно дернулись. Она гордо распрямила плечи и медленно повернулась, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с главой племени Кэска. Она знала, что от её дальнейшего поведение зависит, смогут ли они выбраться отсюда живыми или нет.

Несколько секунд Амазонка внимательно изучала мужчину, стоящего перед ней; его лицо было багровым от гнева. Вывернув руки, которые уже были плотно связаны, воительница развернулась так, чтобы видеть толпу.

«Люди племени Кэска!» - её глаза на секунду остановились на том месте, где висела Зена, и она увидела, как двое мужчин начали снимать её с четырехфутовой высоты, чтобы опустить её тело на землю. Заставив себя оторвать глаза от этого, разрывающего её душу зрелища, Эйла продолжила – «Меня зовут Эйла, а женщину, путешествующую со мной – Габриэль. Я знакома с вашими законами и обычаями» - возвышая свой голос всё больше и больше с каждым произнесенным словом, она закричала – «Слушайте меня! Есть ли более тяжкое преступление, чем изнасилование женщины?!» - Эйла перевела дыхание и пробежала глазами по толпе, которая начала потихоньку успокаиваться – «Разве я говорю неправду?!»

В толпе снова раздался гам, все толкали друг друга, пытаясь пробраться поближе к алтарю, и как следует рассмотреть женщину, которая осмелилась ворваться в их деревню, убить Королеву Воинов, а теперь ещё и заставить их слушать её рассуждение об их обычаях.

«Ты – дерзкая женщина! Но, говоря о наших законах, ты говоришь правду» - ответил Старейшина, поднимая руку, чтобы успокоить вновь разбушевавшуюся толпу - «Ну и что из того?! Говори быстрее!»

Эйла вновь повернулась к мужчине и, не спуская с него глаз, медленно кивнула: «Можно?!» - указала она на небольшую возвышенность рядом с алтарем, на которой стоял мужчина.

Старейшина несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на неё, после чего кивнул в знак согласия.

Эйла взглянула на Габриэль, посылая ей ободряющую улыбку, и запрыгнула на возвышенность, оказавшись бок о бок со Старейшиной. Габриэль начала отчаянно бороться с двумя мужчинами, удерживающими её.

«Поднимите её тоже сюда» - распорядился Старейшина – «Послушай, женщина, меня это всё начинает уже порядком утомлять. Лучше не испытывай моего терпения!» - одно движение пальцем и рядом с ними возникли четыре лучника, которые держали натянутые тетивы, целясь в незваных гостей. «Одна ошибка любой из вас, и она станет последней в вашей жизни» - предупредил глава племени.

Пробежав глазами по толпе, Эйла продолжила свою речь: «Я сопровождаю эту женщину в поисках справедливости. Мы прибыли в вашу деревню, чтобы найти Королеву Воинов, Зену» - толпа недоброжелательно зашевелилась, память о недавних действиях Эйлы была ещё очень свежа в умах этих людей – «Отец этой молодой девушки нанял Зену, чтобы она изготовила для него оружие» - Эйла сделала небрежное движение в сторону Зены – «И как вы думаете, чем она отплатила ему за это?! Она изнасиловала его дочь!» Смешанный голос многочисленной толпы завибрировал в воздухе. Право отца защищать дочь и требовать вендетты за её поруганную честь было одним из самых священных законов в кодексе племени Кэска.

Запустив связанные руки в сумку, болтающуюся у неё на боку, Эйла вытащила оттуда небольшую серебряную шкатулку. Лучники напряглись, ожидая её следующего движения. Эйла быстро открыла шкатулку и достала оттуда пригоршню золотых монет: «Вот! Это принадлежит вам!» - она обернулась и протянула деньги и шкатулку деревенскому Старейшине.

«Отец Габриэль объявил вознаграждение в размере 250 динаров тем, кому удастся захватить эту злодейку … Зену» - вновь повернувшись лицом к толпе она протянула к ним руки – «Вы доказали, друзья, что являетесь достойными наследниками некогда великого племени Кэски! Вы схватили женщину, которая предала и убила так много невинных людей! Вы заслужили эти деньги! Моя работа закончена. Я должна была отомстить за эту девушку, и я это сделала!» - люди ломанулись вперед, желая собственными глазами лицезреть обещанную награду. Их деревня серьезно пострадала от неурожая и возможность получить 250 динаров могла спасти многих из них от голодной смерти и помочь продержаться до следующего сезона.

Как только Старейшина проверил и пересчитал все деньги, со стороны людей, которые развязывали Зену, и опускали её тело на землю, раздался радостный крик: «Она мертва! Зена, Королева Воинов, мертва!» - мужчина, провозгласивший эту новость, удерживал Зену за ворот. В следующую секунду он нагнулся к ней и, грубо выдернув стрелу, торчащую из груди воина, радостно поднял её над головой. Эйла вздрогнула, её руки безвольно опустились вниз, она знала, что этот, поистине варварский, поступок мог поставить под угрозу весь её план.

Громовой рев, полный дикой радости и безудержного восторга, разнесся по толпе. Габриэль упала в обморок, и если бы не двое мужчин, которые по-прежнему держали её, она бы свалилась прямо на землю. Эйла отвернулась от ужасающего зрелища и обратилась к Старейшине.

«Я прошу у вас прощения, если мои действия показались вам слишком дерзкими, но на кону была её честь!»

Эйла указала на Габриэль, которая стояла на ногах только благодаря мужчинам, удерживающим её, голова барда безвольно поникла на грудь, а её плечи поддергивались от рыданий, которые сотрясали её тело: «Мы должны уехать как можно быстрее, девушке всё ещё не хорошо. Она по-прежнему очень слаба, а тут ещё стала и свидетельницей того, как её обидчицу наконец-то наказали. Это всё очень сильно повлияло на ней» - Эйла опустила руку, вглядываясь в лицо Старейшины – «Оставьте деньги себе и верните вашу деревню к жизни. У меня есть только одна последняя просьба. Я должна вернуться назад с её телом, чтобы доказать отцу Габриэль, что возмездие совершено» – Эйла сделала паузу – «Что справедливость всё-таки восторжествовала!»

Старейшина заглянул глубоко в глаза женщины, обдумывая своё решение.

Обернувшись, он внимательно посмотрел на толпу, после чего перевел задумчивый взгляд на людей, столпившихся рядом с телом Зены, которое к этому времени уже опустили вниз. Эйла старалась выглядеть как можно спокойнее и увереннее, хотя бы внешне, но про себя она тихо молила его поторопиться с решением … время уходило, и оно было ни на их стороне …

«Ну, хорошо! Мы не так планировали смерть Зены. Она должна была мучиться и страдать намного дольше, но, как говорится, что сделано, то сделано» - Старейшина снова поднял руку, пытаясь привлечь внимание толпы.

«Пусть никто не посмеет сказать, что Кэскам чуждо чувство чести. Мы уже отомстили. Демон, носящий имя «Зена», мертв! Так давайте же начнем праздновать это!» - провозгласил он. И ответом ему был свист и оглушительный рёв довольной толпы. Габриэль начала бороться, пытаясь освободиться; отчаяние придавало ей силы и чуть ли не сводило с ума. Она, словно безумная, металась, стараясь закрыть руками уши.

«Нет! Нет!» - стонала девушка.

Её глаза были прикованы к образу, который был недоступен никому, кроме неё одной, и ей хотелось бежать от этих людей, которые ликовали, радуясь смерти Зены.

Эйла быстро подскочила к ней. «Немедленно отпустите её!» - потребовала она у двух стражников, и они, заметив кивок Старейшины, выполнили её приказ. Габриэль в тот же момент рухнула в объятия Эйлы, её руки были по-прежнему плотно прижаты к голове. Эйла крепко обняла барда и прижала губы к её уху.

«Габриэль, Габриэль!» - тихо, но одновременно очень властно шептала она, пытаясь достучаться до отчаявшейся девушки – «Тебе придется справиться с этим. Мы должны вытащить Зену как можно быстрее отсюда. У нас очень, очень, очень мало времени. Габриэль!»

Эйла осторожно отстранилась от барда, чтобы заглянуть в её глаза. Лицо Габриэль было покрыто дорожной пылью и размазанные слезы придавали ей довольно жалкий вид, но в этот момент девушку абсолютно не заботило то, как она выглядит со стороны. Эйла легонько встряхнула её, и в глазах Габриэль снова появилось какое-то осмысленное выражение.

«Эйла … Она … Зена мертва …» - произнесла девушка, заикаясь.

«Да, Габриэль. Она больше не сможет обидеть тебя!» - демонстративно громко произнесла Эйла, заглядывая в глаза барда и пытаясь донести до неё более важную информацию – «Ты должна быть очень сильной сейчас!»

Габриэль заморгала и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, постаралась привести свои эмоции в порядок. «Я справлюсь!» - кивнула она.

«Хорошо. Я знала, что ты сможешь. Возвращайся к Арго, а я позабочусь обо всём остальном» - Эйла снова возвысила голос, чтобы её могли слышать и другие – «Нам нужно доставить тебя как можно быстрее домой. Твой отец уже наверняка ужасно волнуется. Будь готова выехать, как только я вернусь» - с этими словами она в последний раз сжала руку девушки и, отстранившись от неё, направилась к своей лошади. Оказавшись снова в седле, Эйла повторила свой путь сквозь густую толпу и подъехала вплотную к месту казни – «Где её лошадь?! Она мне понадобится, чтобы доставить труп в Филиппию.»

Один из мужчин соскочил с возвышенности и исчез за углом одного из домов. Впрочем он достаточно быстро вернулся, ведя за собой нерасседланную лошадь: «Я рад, что она мертва! Ей не было места на этом свете! Она была бессердечной и кровожадной тварью» - брезгливо бросил мужчина, пиная тело Зены ногой. Ноздри Эйлы раздулись при виде этого варварского действия, и она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы унять поднимающуюся в ней ярость.

«Да, ты прав. Но у меня нет сейчас время на то, чтобы вдаваться в воспоминания. Просто положи её на лошадь. Мы уезжаем. Сейчас!» – Эйла позволила гневу просочиться сквозь свой голос, посылая холодную дрожь страха, пробежавший по телу мужчины. Несомненно, она была той женщиной, с которой не каждый бы мужчина согласился встретиться один на один на поле боя.

Мужчина что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но всё же нагнулся и поднял тело Зены, чтобы перекинуть его через круп лошади: «Я просто хотел сказать, что это самое настоящее избавление для всех нас … вот и всё.»

Не комментируя сказанное, Эйла взяла повод второй лошади и пришпорила свою собственную. Габриэль к этому времени уже нашла Арго и терпеливо ждала возвращения подруги. Несмотря на всё ту же мертвую бледность, девушка выглядела уже куда лучше, но всё-таки всеми силами старалась не смотреть на лошадь, везущую тело воина. Эйла осторожно подъехала к барду и, склонившись, прошептала ей: «Габриэль, держись! Мы почти выбрались!»

Габриэль попыталась улыбнуться, но ей это не удалось, и она лишь легонько кивнула в ответ. Эйла нахмурилась. Она обернулась и взглянула на Зену, тело которой безвольно свешивалось с крупа лошади. Амазонка тяжело вздохнула, после чего снова посмотрела на барда: «Молись, Габриэль! Молись! Очень сильно молись!» - она с силой пришпорила лошадь, и маленькая кавалькада направилась к деревенским воротам.  
________

У них ушло всего несколько минут на то, чтобы покинуть деревню, и как только они оказались вдали от чужих глаз и ушей, Эйла осадила свою лошадь и обернулась к Габриэль: «Я хочу поместить Зену здесь, перед собой. А ты следуй позади и внимательно наблюдай, не следят ли за нами. Габриэль, вообще-то нам крупно повезло! Признаться, я не до конца верила в то, что Кэски отпустят нас без всяких проблем.» Габриэль, по щекам которой опять стекали ручьями слезы, лишь кивнула в ответ.

Эйла сделала глубокий вдох и повернула лошадь, объезжая барда и подъезжая вплотную к лошади Зены. Перебирая в голове все известные ей молитвы, она протянула руку, чтобы прикоснуться к своей подруге, абсолютно неуверенная в том, что обнаружит. Её цель была точна как никогда прежде, но этот ублюдок вырвал стрелу из груди Зены и это могло разрушить всё …

Габриэль перестала дышать, когда рука Эйлы легла на плечо Зены. Амазонка резко дернулась и подняла голову, встречаясь с бардом глазами. Во взгляде девушки было что-то такое, что она не видела никогда прежде … и в этот момент Эйла особенно остро ощутила, что любовь, связывающая Габриэль и Зену, намного сильнее той, которая была у них с Меланипп … это была та любовь, которой, она думала, просто не существует.

«Габриэль, прости. Я бы так хотела, чтобы всё было по-другому» - Эйла боролась с собственными слезами, глядя на Зену. Её голос был таким тихим, что девушка могла с трудом различать произнесенные ею слова.

«Зена, черт побери твой рост …» - Эйла склонилась и как можно осторожнее притянула тело воина к себе. С большим усилием, она переместила её на свою лошадь, и по щекам Амазонки заструились слезы, когда она почувствовала вес тела Зена против своей груди.

«Габриэль …» - она несколько раз сглотнула, прежде чем продолжить говорить. Казалось, ей не хватало воздуха.

«Габриэль, она ещё жива!»


	7. Chapter 7

Габриэль облегченно вздохнула. Эйла заранее сообщила ей о своём плане, который должен был заставить жителей Кэска поверить в то, что Зена мертва, но барду с трудом верилось в то, что этот план может сработать. Когда она увидела стрелу, торчащую из груди Зены, её собственное сердце почти перестало биться. Это зрелище придавало смерти воительницы такую достоверность, что отметало всякую уверенность в успехе их плана. Глядя на казалось бы безжизненное тело воина, свисающее над головами радостных людей, жаждущих её крови, девушка дрожала от отчаяния и беспомощности, которые овладевали ею. Теперь же, направляя Арго всё дальше и дальше вперед, она ехала рядом с Эйлой, не переставая ни на секунду молиться всем известным ей богам.

И вот теперь, когда они были вдалеке от посторонних глаз, Габриэль со страхом боялась даже приблизиться к Зене. Она так страстно желала прикоснуться к ней, чтобы почувствовать тепло её кожи и убедиться в том, что она по-прежнему жива, но руки барда дрожали от страха и тех эмоций, которые бушевали у неё в душе. Эйла притянула Зену немного поближе, заметив отчаяние в глазах Габриэль, и протянула свободную руку к барду. Взяв трясущуюся руку девушки в собственную, она притянула её к щеке Зены и нежно положила её поверх распухшей и побелевшей кожи. Лицо Габриэль мгновенно прояснилось, взгляд потеплел, а на глазах выступили слезы. Амазонка тут же убрала свою руку, и бард одними кончиками пальцев начала медленно гладить такие знакомые, пусть даже практически и неузнаваемые теперь, но всё же такие любимые, черты её Зены.

«Моя любовь. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно …» - на секунду у Габриэль перехватило дыхание – «Зена, я люблю тебя.»

Эйла боролась, пытаясь сдержать собственные слёзы радости. Радости от того, что Зене всё-таки удалось выжить. Её сердце разрывалось от сострадания, которое она испытывала в этот момент к Габриэль, такой влюбленной и такой несчастной.

«Габриэль» - мягко произнесла Амазонка, глядя на молодую девушку, к которой, казалось бы, снова вернулась жизнь – «Теперь мне потребуется твоя помощь.»

Габриэль ответила, ни на секунду не отрывая глаз от лица Зены: «Что я могу сделать?!»

«В моей сумке кое-что припасено, и это мне сейчас понадобится. Мы не можем больше здесь оставаться, это слишком опасно … но мы должны хотя бы замедлить кровотечение и присыпать раны противовоспалительным порошком» - Эйла осторожно переместила тело Зены так, чтобы получить доступ к её ране.

Стрела вонзилась в кожу всего дюймами выше одежды воительницы. Глазам женщин предстала уродливая, рваная рана, ставшая и без того ещё более страшной после садистского поступка одного из кэсканцев. Немного крови уже запеклось вокруг раны, но алая струйка продолжала по-прежнему стекать из самого её центра, вниз по телу воина. Габриэль, вынужденная оторваться от Зены, несколько мгновений неотрывно смотрела на неё и прежде чем отстраниться окончательно, наклонилась и нежно прижала губы к Зениным. Затем, перекинув одну ногу через Арго, она быстро спрыгнула на землю и обежала лошадь Эйлы, чтобы вытащить из сумки все необходимые медицинские припасы.

«Так, Габриэль, достань ещё связку бинтов …» - добавила Эйла, указывая барду на нужные ей предметы. Девушка поспешно вытаскивала их один за другим из сумки, руководствуясь словами Эйлы, после чего протянула всё воительнице.

Амазонка взяла один из флаконов и, прибегнув к помощи зубов, вытащила пробку. Выплюнув её в сторону прямо на дорогу, она обернулась к барду: «Знаешь, Габриэль, давай-ка ты лучше забирайся опять на Арго. Подъедешь ко мне слева и встанешь вот здесь.»

Габриэль мгновенно выполнила все её распоряжения и, следуя дальнейшим указаниям Эйлы, помогла ей перебинтовать рану Зены так, чтобы это позволило им продолжить путь.

«А как насчет остальных ран?!» - спросила Габриэль, с волнением наблюдая за тем, как Эйла осторожно передвигает Зену.

«Я знаю, что они выглядят просто ужасно, но, можешь мне поверить, Габриэль, они не смертельно опасны. Однако если мы останемся здесь, они могут ими стать. Зене нужна помощь настоящего целителя» - вздохнула Эйла и направила свою лошадь вперед, подальше от деревни кэсканцев.  
_________

У них ушло ещё четыре часа на то, чтобы достичь границы с территорией Амазонок. Всё это время Габриэль скакала бок о бок с Эйлой, не отставая от неё ни на метр и ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от израненного тела Зены. Как только они миновали предупреждающий знак, указывающий на начало владений Амазонок, Эйла резко остановилась и жестом указала Габриэль последовать её примеру. Прежде чем они успели слезть с лошадей, по лесу пронесся условный свист, свидетельствующий о том, что их обнаружили и опознали.

Эйла повернулась к барду и улыбнулась: «Теперь мы в безопасности.»

Габриэль помогла Амазонке опустить Зену на землю, обе женщины старались не делать лишних движений, чтобы не причинить ей никакого вреда. Воительница была по-прежнему без сознания, но её мышцы несколько раз подёрнулись, отзываясь на боль, которую испытывало её тело. Эйла взяла Зену за запястье и опустилась на колени рядом с ней, чтобы проверить пульс. Габриэль стояла, рядом, беспокойно ожидая и вглядываясь с надеждой в лицо Амазонки. Наконец Эйла облегченно кивнула: «Пульс очень слабый, но она по-прежнему с нами!»

Губы Габриэль задрожали, и она в очередной раз сделала над собой усилие, чтобы не расплакаться, когда опустилась на колени рядом с телом любимой и положила руки поверх её холодных рук. Эйла резко обернулась, услышав где-то невдалеке шелест, и быстро схватилась за меч, готовая ко всему.

«Королева Габриэль, чем мы можем помочь вам?!» - из тени леса выступили две Амазонки, их руки были подняты в знак салюта, которым они приветствовали свою Королеву.

Габриэль подняла глаза и улыбнулась. Наконец-то она почувствовала облегчение, с её души как будто бы камень свалился: «Зена сильно ранена. Нам нужна целительница и прямо сейчас!»

Одна из Амазонок кивнула и приложила пальцы ко рту. Звук, напоминающий птичий свист, разнесся среди деревьев и быстро достиг следующего поста часовых. Почти мгновенно где-то вдалеке раздался аналогичный свист, а после него последовал ещё один – ответный. Амазонка повернулась к Габриэль: «Целительница скоро будет здесь.»

Бард снова взглянула на Эйлу, которая ободряюще улыбалась ей: «Габриэль, всё будет хорошо! Вот увидишь, она обязательно поправится! Ну, по крайней мере физически …» - на лбу Эйлы появилось несколько складок, когда она нахмурилась – «Но я беспокоюсь об её эмоциональном состоянии …»

Габриэль опустила взгляд на Зену: «Эйла, она должна поправиться! Я позабочусь о ней. Я расскажу ей о том, что чувствую» - скользнув рукой вдоль плеча воина, девушка положила ладонь ей на грудь, совсем рядом с ужасной раной – «Мы потеряли столько времени!»  
________

Это была непростая задача, и когда целительница наконец закончила свою работу, она подошла к Эйле и с чувством пожала ей руку: «Твои действия были безупречны, Эйла! Впрочем, как и всегда. Зене повезло, что это была ты. Эти кровожадные кэсканцы чуть не убили её. Наконечник стрелы, когда её так резко вытащили, чуть не задел артерию» - плотно сжав губы, целительница внимательно изучала лицо Эйлы – «А как ты узнала, сколько порошка нужно было использовать?! Из того, что рассказала мне Габриэль, когда я осматривала Зену, ты не имела ни малейшего представления о том, насколько серьезным было её состояние, когда готовила состав для наконечника стрелы. Ведь ты могла бы с таким же успехом убить её.»

Эйла тяжело вздохнула, напряжение двух последних дней с новой силой обрушилось на неё: «Я не знала точно, какую дозу нужно было использовать. Я знала только, что если не использую достаточно, то нам не удастся одурачить кэсканцев, и все мы будем мертвы … Конечно, я понимала, что организм Зены скорее всего будет очень ослаблен и что этот порошок сам по себе сможет с легкостью убить её …» - Эйла потерла обратную сторону шеи, пытаясь облегчить боль напряженных мышц – «Я просто должна была попробовать … и я надеялась на то, что Зена всё ещё хочет бороться …»

«Эйла, ты – большая гордость для нашего народа! Меланипп сделала очень хороший выбор» - целительница приложила ладонь к лицу Амазонки и заглянула ей в глаза. По щекам воительницы заструились слёзы, когда их взгляды встретились: «Эйла, я никогда не сомневалась в её выборе. У моей дочери всегда был хороший вкус.»

Улыбнувшись, целительница опустила руку и вновь обернулась к Габриэль, которая всё это время сидела рядом с Зеной. Все раны были тщательно вычищены и промыты, а самая опасная рана, которая по иронии судьбы практически спасла воину жизнь, была хорошо обработана и перебинтована. Теперь Зене был нужен только покой, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить свои силы.

«Моя Королева, с ней будет всё в порядке. Габриэль, тебе и самой не помешает теперь хорошенько отдохнуть» - уже более мягко добавила целительница.

«Знаю, но я хочу ещё немного побыть рядом с ней» - Габриэль подняла глаза и в них светилась огромная благодарность за помощь и заботу – «Спасибо тебе!»

Целительница лишь слабо кивнула в ответ и подошла к двум Амазонкам, которые сопровождали её до границы. «Я готова» - произнесла она и, ещё раз повернувшись на прощание к Эйле и Габриэль, добавила – «Сегодня Зене нужен абсолютный покой, а на утро мы вернемся, чтобы перевести её в деревню.»

Эйла кивнула: «Да, мы останемся здесь. Всё будет в порядке. В любом случае здесь поблизости много охранных постов, так что нам ничего не угрожает. Ещё раз благодарю вас.»

Целительница повернулась и направилась в сторону деревни, сопровождаемая своим эскортом. Эйла подошла ближе к тому месту, где лежала Зена. Она взглянула на спящую подругу, в который раз поражаясь тому, что ей удалось спасти её от разъяренных кэсканцев. Габриэль подняла на неё глаза и похлопала ладошкой по земле: «Иди же, присядь рядом со мной.»

Эйла слабо улыбнулась, устраиваясь рядом с бардом. Только сейчас она позволила усталости и напряжению дать о себе знать и провела утомленно рукой по лицу, пытаясь отогнать все тревоги. Габриэль с любовью погладила Зену по руке и повернулась к Эйле: «Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спасла ей жизнь.»

Амазонка нервно заелозила на месте: «Габриэль …»

«Нет, Эйла, я всё знаю. Но, что бы там ни было, факт остается фактом: ты спасла ей жизнь, и ты даже не представляешь, насколько я благодарна тебе за это.»

Эйла перестала суетиться и замерла, опустив голову и упорно глядя себе под ноги. Было очевидно, что женщину охватывают противоречивые чувства, и что стыд и раскаяние возможно были самыми сильными из них в данный момент.

«Эйла, то пари, которое вы с Зеной заключили, было очень глупой вещью. Мы все прекрасно понимаем это … Но мы все совершаем в жизни поступки, о которых потом приходится жалеть» - Эйла продолжала тихо сидеть, её волнение выдавали только нервно сцепленные пальцы рук, которые она постоянно теребила, не в силах успокоиться до конца.

«Эйла, ты не должна винить себя за это. Да, я знаю, что это было пари, но ведь это была я, кто дал окончательное согласие. Это была я, чьи чувства к Зене, вовлекли нас во все эти проблемы» - Габриэль замолчала на мгновение, собираясь с мыслями – «Я хотела, чтобы ты нуждалась во мне … хотела научиться тому, что это значит быть с Зеной, прикасаться к ней, заниматься с ней любовью, нуждаться во мне … Мне всегда казалось, что я ей не нужна …»

Габриэль положила руку на плечо Амазонки и легонько потрясла его: «Эйла, ну, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Пойми, я ведь знала, что может произойти между нами, и не пыталась остановить тебя. Я думала только о том, как это может помочь мне заставить Зену увидеть во мне женщину, а не ребенка. Я даже не думала о последствиях, о том, как это может повлиять на тебя. Прости.»

Эйла подняла к губам руку, сжатую в кулак, и несколько мгновений сидела, нервно покусывая костяшки пальцев и обдумывая то, что она должна сказать этой удивительной девушке в ответ. Затем она опустила руку обратно на колени и, сделав глубокий вдох, начала: «Габриэль, я не знаю, что сказать. Я была со многими женщинами - с несколькими до Меланипп, но с большинством после её смерти в Трое. Я никогда не мечтала о том, что смогу найти человека, который сможет стать моей второй половиной, о том, что этот человек заставит меня чувствовать себя такой счастливой и такой любимой, будто у нас и на самом деле на двоих одна душа» - Эйла, волнуясь, потерла рукой по колену – «Я знала, что никогда не свяжу свою жизнь с другой женщиной, да у меня и не было такого желания, потому что моя душа была навсегда отдана Меланипп … но порой мне было так одиноко … здесь … без неё … Я могу чувствовать её любовь ко мне, но дни тянутся так бесконечно долго, а то одиночество, которое грызет меня изнутри, не ослабевает ни на секунду …»

«Эйла, мне так жаль» - бард сжала руку Амазонки.

«Габриэль, к тебе я почувствовала нечто такое, что я искала с тех пор, как потеряла Меланипп» - Эйла взглянула на барда – «Пожалуйста, пойми меня правильно, я не говорю, что влюбилась в тебя … нет, скорее я почувствовала ту любовь, которая царит между тобой и Зеной. Когда ты смотришь на неё, я вижу тот же взгляд, который Меланипп дарила мне» - Эйла грустно улыбнулась – «Габриэль, что бы ты ни сделала раньше, больше никогда не позволяй, чтобы между тобой и Зеной что-то встало» - Эйла мягко накрыла руку барда своей собственной – «Любовь, подобная вашей, бывает лишь один раз, и если тебе удалось найти её, ты должна отдать всю свою душу, чтобы защитить её.»

Габриэль опустила голову и начала тихо плакать. Эйла обвила руки вокруг плеч молодой девушки, прижимая это рыдающее создание к своей груди: «Габриэль, мне тоже очень жаль. Я была настолько поглощена своей собственной болью, что даже не заметила ваших с Зеной чувств.»

Габриэль, всхлипывая, произнесла сквозь слёзы: «Эйла, а как ты могла увидеть?! Мы скрывали это даже от себя самих!»

Девушка продолжала тихо плакать, а Эйла, притянув барда ещё ближе к себе, укачивала её взад-вперед, словно маленького ребенка. На ночное небо взошла луна, а Габриэль и Эйла продолжали сидеть вместе, по очереди проверяя состояние Зены. Время текло незаметно быстро, когда они сидели вот так рядом, делясь друг с другом воспоминаниями о женщинах, которые навсегда пленили их сердца. В конце концов, не выдержав напряжения последних дней, они легли, позволив слипающимся векам закрыться и погрузить их в долгожданный сон, наконец-то безопасный. Каждая из них чувствовала, что защищена другой.


	8. Chapter 8

Зена знала, что ещё жива, хотя так и не могла понять, почему. Она сделала это предположение, основываясь на сильной и омерзительно нудной боли, которая, казалась бы, овладела всем телом. Наверняка смерть была бы менее болезненной, подумала она про себя. Даже не пытаясь пошевелить каким-либо другим мускулом, она сделала над собой усилие и с большим трудом приоткрыла глаза. Мучительный стон сорвался с её губ, когда даже эта простая задача вызвала новый взрыв боли, распространившийся по её телу и с силой отдавшийся в её затуманенном болью мозгу.

Выждав несколько минут, пока боль начала понемногу отступать, она провела мысленный осмотр своего тела, сконцентрировавшись на собственных чувствах и ощущениях, и попыталась охватить взором хотя бы ту картину окружающей обстановки, которая была ей доступна в том положение, в котором она пребывала в данный момент. Она быстро поняла, что её запястья более не связаны, и не ощутила больше ничего другого, что бы могло удерживать её. Приглушенные звуки, раздававшиеся вокруг неё, несомненно принадлежали лесу, а ещё вернее сказать, лесу, принадлежащему Амазонкам. Об этом она могла судить со всей уверенностью, ощущая характерный запах лиственницы и прекрасно зная о том, что эти деревья росли в таком изобилии лишь в этом месте. Зена приподняла бровь и поморщилась от боли, потому что к ней вновь начала возвращаться память. На какой-то момент ей показалось, что это был всего на всего бред и плод её больного воображения, что впрочем было и неудивительно в свете последних событий. Но в том, что Габриэль была там на самом деле, она не сомневалась.

Зена почувствовала удушающий комок, подступающий к самому горлу, когда она лежала, неспособная пошевелить даже пальцем, не испытав при этом боли, и прокручивала раз за разом у себя в голове одну и ту же картину. Она не могла заставить себя сконцентрироваться ни на чём, кроме образа Габриэль и двух слов, которые та бросила ей в лицо. «Убей её!» и затем взгляд барда, устремленный на Зену, когда в грудь воина вонзилась стрела. Из горла Зены вырвался грубый, утробный звук, напоминающий приглушенное рычание. Делая над собой неимоверное усилие, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, она медленно повернула голову, но в то же мгновение перед её взором всё поплыло, и она была вынуждена снова закрыть их, чтобы заставить свой разум и тело прийти к согласию. Сделав ещё одну попытку приоткрыть глаза, она наконец-то смогла, хоть и с большим трудом, различить силуэты двух людей, спящих рядом с ней и держащихся за руки.

Глаза Зены мгновенно захлопнулись, ознаменовав появление новой боли, которая теперь застелила любую другую боль в её сознании. Габриэль была чем-то таким в её жизни, что не поддавалось никакому объяснению. С того самого первого момента, когда она увидела эту наивную, деревенскую девушку, Зена принадлежала только ей, телом и душой. Никому другому никогда не удавалось проникнуть настолько глубоко в её сердце и так сильно облегчить и подавить те мучительные страдания, которые преследовали воина на протяжение всей её жизни. Зена выбрала для себя ту дорогу, по которой могла идти Габриэль, и придерживалась только её. Так, будто бы вся её жизнь была подчинена одной цели - стать самым важным человеком для этой маленькой женщины.

А потом она заключил это легкомысленное и безумно глупое пари со своей подругой, и в мгновение ока вся её жизнь рассыпалась подобно хрупкому кристаллу, брошенному на дно глубокого ущелья. Габриэль сделала свой собственный выбор, и Зена была ей больше не нужна. Воительница знала, что только её присутствие и постоянная опека были причиной тому, что ни один человек не смел приблизиться к Габриэль, что только это удерживало барда рядом с ней … до сегодняшнего момента. Но Зены, очевидно, ей было мало. По-видимому, она была недостаточна хороша для неё, и теперь Габриэль наконец-то удалось найти женщину, душа которой, в отличие от Зениной, не имела отпечатка тьмы, которую она несла на себе словно крест за все совершённые преступления. Женщину, которая могла любить Габриэль так, как она этого хотела и той любовью, которой она была достойна.

Мышцы Зены напряглись, приветствуя боль, мгновенно разлившуюся по её телу и накрывшую словно невидимым покрывалом эмоциональную агонию, в которой она сейчас прибывала. Зена снова повернула голову и устремила взор на спящую Габриэль: «Когда я впервые услышала твой голос, моё сердце растаяло. Я надеялась, что всё это мечта, но что эта мечта будет длиться вечно. Я и сейчас могу слышать твой голос, тот голос, который заставлял моё сердце выпрыгивать из груди каждое утро, когда ты просыпалась, твои приветливые слова, которые ты произносила этим божественным голосом, когда улыбалась мне. Ты вносила смысл в мою жизнь и с тобой она стоила того, чтобы хотеть жить.»

Зена почувствовала знакомый укол ревности, ярости и отчаяния, которые в течение многих лет были неразрывными спутниками её души и пытались завладеть её сердцем: «Но потом ты перевернула мой мир! Ты разрушила его! «УБЕЙ ЕЁ!» Тебе было недостаточно просто уйти от меня, ты хотела, чтобы я умерла. Почему же тогда ты просто не прикончила меня?! Зачем ты мучаешь меня своим желанием быть с ней?! За что?!» - Зена ощущала растущую пустоту, которая сдавливала ей грудь всё больше и больше с каждым вдохом. Без Габриэль, чью дружбу она всегда мечтала превратить в любовь, её уже больше ничто не волновало. Теперь всё в этом мире потеряло для неё смысл – «Арес, ты был прав! Я была настоящей дурой!»

«Так-то, моя прелесть. Как раз этого я и ждал» - усмехнулся Бог Войны, который уже стоял рядом, возле воина. Он возник как обычно из ниоткуда и предстал перед Зеной во всём своём великолепии – «А я наблюдал за этой парочкой. Так и знал, что это не займёт много времени … Ну, привет, любимая» - Арес склонился и, протянув руку, ласково провёл по волосам воина. Зена не шевельнулась, она даже не посмотрела на него, всё её внимание по-прежнему было приковано к силуэту спящей Габриэль.

«Я ведь предупреждал тебя, что наступит день, когда эта маленькая мерзавка предаст тебя. Ты не послушалась меня и посмотри, что произошло. Она променяла тебя на твою лучшую подругу. На другую женщину. Как же это подло!» - на лице Ареса появилась гнусная улыбка, когда он склонился ещё ниже и прижался губами к самому уху воина. Зена даже не вздрогнула: «Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не покидал тебя … Я всегда был здесь, рядом с тобой … Ждал тебя.»

Оторвавшись наконец от завораживающей картины спящей Габриэль и избавившись от охватившего её наваждения, Зена повернула голову и впервые посмотрела на Ареса. Их глаза встретились, и она увидела собственное отражение. Постепенно глаза воина начали темнеть и их небесная синева приобрела чёрный оттенок. «Арес» - какое-то время она колебалась и вновь повернула голову, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на Габриэль, мирно спящую в объятиях Эйлы. Раздраженно стиснув зубы, она резко оторвала взгляд и снова взглянула на Бога Войны – «Я готова» - Арес запрокинул голову и, устремив взор в небо, разразился дьявольским смехом. Он продолжал хохотать и тогда, когда его глаза вновь вперились в прекрасные очи Королевы Воинов, и темнота, исходящая из его глаз окончательно поглотила синее сияние глаз Зены – «Я устала страдать и быть тем, кому так и норовят причинить боль, даже самые близкие люди!»

Арес склонил голову и, с любовью глядя на воина, заговорчески прошептал: «Больше никогда! Больше никто и никогда не причинит тебе боль, я обещаю!» - протянув вперед руку, он провёл ею над телом Королевы Воинов. Как по волшебству, все раны мгновенно испарились, а вместе с ними исчезла и боль. Теперь Зена не чувствовала ни физической, ни эмоциональной боли. Воительница пошевелилась и улыбнулась, снова ощутив прежнюю силу в своём телу.

«Так намного лучше» - Зена вновь встретилась глазами с Аресом – «Что дальше?!»

Бог Войны задумчиво теребил подбородок, глядя на прекрасную женщину, стоящую теперь перед ним. Он не хотел вновь совершить какую-нибудь ошибку. Сколько раз ему приходилось смиряться, терпеливо ждать, продолжая верить в свои силы и могущество. Но на этот раз он не станет этого делать. С него уже хватит. Он итак был слишком терпелив и великодушен. Арес улыбнулся, он уже знал ответ на все свои проблемы. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Габриэль и жёстко произнес: «Убей её!»

Арес знал, если Зена убьет Габриэль, единственного человека, стоящего между воином и ненавистью, которая сжигала её душу изнутри, Зена никогда не сможет простить себе этого. Она до конца своих дней будет нести на себе груз этой вины, а значит, её душа навеки попадёт в его руки и будет принадлежать только ему.

Слова Ареса прошли сквозь сознание воина. Те же самые слова произнесла Габриэль, обращаясь к Эйле и имея ввиду её саму. Арес обернулся и вновь посмотрел на Зену. Их глаза снова встретились и в течение нескольких секунд они стояли абсолютно неподвижно. Всё это время разрастающаяся тьма, постепенно поглощающая душу воина, вела ожесточённую борьбу с остатками любви к Габриэль, которые ещё теплились в её сердце.

Арес ощутил эту немую борьбу, но он не собирался терять Зену снова, поэтому надавил на самое больное: «Зена, вспомни. Ведь я тоже был там. Мы оба видели её холодный взгляд, когда она встретилась с тобой глазами и приказала своей любовнице убить тебя!»

Стоило ему только произнести эти слова, и Зену мгновенно охватила дикая ярость. Из её горла вырвалось дикое рычание, а губы искривились в хищной улыбке. Она решительно подошла к Аресу и с силой притянула его к себе до тех пор, пока его губы не оказались всего в дюйме от её собственных. «Очень хорошо» - прошептала она и отпустила мужчину, на миг оторопевшего от столь бешеного натиска. Зена отступила на шаг назад, а Арес, всё ещё пребывая в состоянии некоторого замешательства, провёл кончиками пальцев по своим губам, ещё ощущая чувственное прикосновение губ Зены на своих собственных.

Наклонившись, воительница подняла меч, который Габриэль оставила возле её изголовья, когда она была ещё без сознания. Бард знала Зену и не сомневалась в том, что, проснувшись, она захочет узнать, где её оружие. Королева Воинов вновь обернулась к спящим женщинам, и её прекрасное лицо искривила злобная ухмылка. Сейчас Зена чувствовала силу и вседозволенность, которые делали её такой могущественной и непобедимой. Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда она чувствовала себя так в последний раз. Теперь она ощущала в себе силы покорить весь мир, а главное изгнать из своей души надоедливую боль и чувство вины, которые никогда не давали ей покоя. Габриэль и Эйла заплатят за то, что они сделали ей, а Кэски станут следующими. Зена больше не собиралась повторять свои ошибки. Любое сострадание делало её уязвимой, и на этот раз она не совершит вновь подобной ошибки, оставив в живых своих врагов. На этот раз умрут ВСЕ, кто хоть раз посмел встать на её дороге.

Стоя за спиной воина, Арес широко улыбался, радуясь тому, что Зена снова оказалась на его стороне: «Мне нужно было подумать об этом раньше» - прошептал он и медленно испарился в воздухе. До последнего момента с его лица не сходила эта демоническая улыбка, которая отражала его злорадную радость. Всеми фибрами своего тела он ощущал, как растёт ненависть Зены с каждым шагом, который она делала по направлению к спящему барду.

За считанные секунды Зена сократила расстояние, отделяющее её от двух женщин. Так тихо и бесшумно, что ни одна из них даже не почувствовала угрозы, надвигающейся на них подобно самой смерти. Возвышаясь над ними, она подняла меч, и он со свистом рассёк воздух над головами ничего не подозревающих женщин. В ту же секунду Зена ощутила, как кровь забурлила в её жилах, пробегая по всему телу и распространяя горькую ненависть. Это чувство приводило её в неописуемый экстаз и росло в такт с биением её сердца. Опустив голову, она повернула её немного вбок, и какое-то время стояла абсолютно неподвижно, внимательно изучая лицо спящего барда.

«Габри-э-э-л-ь …» - нараспев позвала она – «У меня для тебя что-то есть» - в этот момент на лице Зены было такое жуткое, маниакальное выражение, что один её вид мог запугать даже самого закоренелого преступника. Воительница стояла, любовно проводя пальцами по острому, как бритва, лезвию своего меча и облизывая кончиком языка края своих полных губ. С тем же безумным выражением на лице, она начала медленно обходить Габриэль и Эйлу, которые по-прежнему спокойно спали, даже не подозревая о тех изменениях, которые произошли с Зеной. Шаг за шагом, воительница всё больше и больше наслаждалась сладким безумием, которое овладевало её разумом. Остановившись наконец снова возле Габриэль, она подняла меч, замахнувшись для того, чтобы нанести удар.

«Габри-э-л-ь! Габри-э-л-ь! Проснись, моя сладкая!» - саркастически прошептала она – «Я хочу ещё раз увидеть эти глаза!»

Габриэль начала ворочаться в руках Эйлы, сонно бормоча имя Зены.

«Правильно, Габриэль. Это я, Зена. Правильно, это я … твоя подруга» - усмехнулась Зена, сделав сильное ударение на последнем слове. Затем она нагнулась и, грубо схватив девушку за плечо, с силой встряхнула её – «Просыпайся, я сказала, и посмотри на меня» - злобно прошипела она.

«Зена?!» - недоверчиво прошептала Габриэль, медленно открывая глаза и по-прежнему прибывая в полусонном состоянии – «Что?! Как ты себя чувствуешь?!»

На лице Зены появилась неприятная улыбка: «О, Габриэль. Теперь я чувствую себя намного лучше» - с этими словами она грубо схватила девушку за ворот её рубашки и рывком подняла её на ноги. А в следующее мгновение к беззащитной груди барда уже был приставлен острый меч.


	9. Chapter 9

По лесу пронёсся эхом звон металла, когда вся сила удара Зены пришлась на меч, подставленный Эйлой и отразивший мощнейший удар Королевы Воинов, который, казалось бы, лишь чудом не достиг своей цели, будучи остановленным всего в нескольких дюймах от груди Габриэль.

Девушка задохнулась от шока, когда поняла, что Зена только что пыталась убить её. «Зена?!» - прошептала Габриэль. Произошедшее просто парализовало её, и она сидела потрясённая, не способная даже пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы защищать себя.

Эйла схватила барда свободной рукой за талию, ни на секунду не спуская глаз с Зены, которая продолжала угрожающе возвышаться над ними. А в следующую секунду Амазонка усилила свою хватку и с силой оттолкнула ошарашенную девушку в сторону, спасая её от следующего удара воина. Зена тут же метнулась к Габриэль, но Эйле вновь удалось блокировать её удар.

«ЗЕНА! Прекрати! Что ты делаешь?! Ведь это Габриэль!» - кричала Эйла, пытаясь достучаться до сознания воина – «Она любит тебя!». Зена расхохоталась в ответ, её пылающие ненавистью глаза ни на секунду не покидали лица Габриэль. Эйла почувствовала, как болезненно сжалось её сердце. Она знала, что никогда не сможет одолеть Зену, а значит, ей суждено умереть от рук своей лучшей подруги, но она и мысли не допускала о том, чтобы позволить воину убить Габриэль. Несомненно Зена будет потеряна навсегда, если убьёт женщину, которую любит.

Зена с лёгкостью прокрутила меч вокруг запястья, так, будто бы это была игрушка, с которой она решила позабавиться. Лунный свет отражался от острого, отполированного до блеска лезвия, которое рассекало воздух, сопровождая дикий хохот, разносящийся по всему лесу и принадлежащий Королеве Воинов: «Ну, она выбрала довольно забавный способ продемонстрировать мне свою любовь!» - на секунду Зена опустила меч и обернулась к Амазонке – «Скажи-ка мне, Эйла, моя дорогая подруга, она такая же аппетитная, как и выглядит?! Или ты так и не успела опробовать её?! Прости, если я вам там помешала!» Эйла ощутила ледяной страх, сковавший её сердце. Зена была её подругой на протяжение многих лет, даже в самые тёмные времена Завоевателя они оставались неразлучными друзьями, но теперь она была человеком, ставшим свидетелем того, как её лучшая подруга занимается любовью с женщиной, которая спасла её душу. Эйла отчётливо поняла, что теперь её судьба была на острие ножа, а вернее на острие меча воина.

«Зена, ты не понимаешь!» - напрасно молила Эйла, в то время как воительница, не обращая ровным счётом никакого внимания на её слова, наносила один удар за другим, целясь в Амазонку. Только быстрая реакция спасала Эйлу от смертоносного лезвия.

«Её стоны удовольствия … получается, они были притворными, да?!» - гневно кричала Зена, кружась по поляне и намереваясь подойти поближе к Габриэль. Лицо воительницы было искажено яростью. Услышав её слова, Габриэль вздрогнула так, будто бы Зена дала ей с размаху сильную пощечину.

«Зена» - не переставала молить Эйла, пытаясь проскользнуть между воином и бардом.

«Эйла, подожди, я займусь тобой немного позже. Раз уж Габриэль испытывает ко мне такие сильные чувства, думаю, будет только справедливо, если она станет первой» - Зена подняла меч и с силой обрушила его на Габриэль. Эйла вновь еле успела блокировать удар.

«Зена …» - прошептала Габриэль, всхлипывая. Эйла подняла руку, призывая девушку к молчанию.

Зена на мгновение замерла: «Да, ладно тебе, Эйла! Позволь маленькой шлюшке поболтать со мной. Ведь это ВСЁ, что ей хотелось делать со мной. Говорить! Говорить! Заговорить меня до смерти, ведь так, дорогая?! Давай же, Габриэль! Расскажи мне, как сильно ты меня любишь» - процедила Зена, тщательно выговаривая слова, каждое из которых было пропитано презрением и ненавистью. Габриэль рыдала, пряча лицо в ладонях. Слова Зены разрывали её сердце на мелкие куски.

Губы Зены искривились в презрительной усмешке, когда она снова посмотрела на барда: «О, бедное дитя. Позволь мне избавить мир от твоей никчемности. Давай же я помогу тебе. Так же, как ты хотела помочь мне» - Зена сделала обманное движение, пытаясь убедить Эйлу, что собирается обойти её справа, а в следующее мгновение резко метнулась влево, но Амазонка копировала её движения, ни подпуская ни на шаг к Габриэль.

«Зена! Прекрати! Я не хочу сражаться с тобой!» - Эйлу трясло от напряжения и от знания того, что долго это не продлится. Единственная вещь, благодаря которой она была ещё жива, заключалась в упорном желании Зены вначале покончить с Габриэль – «Она была со мной только потому, что хотела быть с тобой, но не знала, как достичь этого!»

«Ооооо, так значит это МОЯ вина, что она была с тобой, а не со мной?!» - заскрежетала зубами Зена и качнулась в сторону Амазонки.

«Зена! Она боялась того, что ты отвергнешь её, если узнаешь о том, какие чувства она испытывает к тебе» - Эйла попятилась назад, чуть не отдавив барду ногу.

«А, ну если так! Значит, она так сильно хотела быть со мной, что стоило мне уехать всего на пару недель и из-за какого-то пьяного пари, она уже была готова раздвинуть ноги для тебя, чтобы заполучить меня, да?!» - рука Зены, лежащая на рукоятки меча, сжалась с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев аж побелели от сильного напряжения – «Мы были вместе два года! Два грёбаных года, черт тебя побери! А ты провела с ней меньше месяца, и она уже согласилась, чтобы ты её трахнула!» - Зена подняла меч и обрушила его с такой силой, что хоть Эйле и удалось блокировать его, она всё равно оказалась на коленях.

Габриэль тоже как подкошенная рухнула на колени. Её лицо было по-прежнему спрятано в ладонях, а тело сотрясали рыдания. Девушку ужасали те изменения, которые произошли в Зене. Имея лишь смутное представление о тёмных сторонах воина, которые почти никогда не проявлялись во время их знакомства, Габриэль теперь стала свидетелем того, как тьма полностью окутала душу Королевы Воинов. Барду так отчаянно хотелось приблизиться к воину, заключить её в свои объятия и успокоить демонов, которые овладели ею, но Габриэль знала, что было уже слишком поздно.

«Зена» - Арес, невидимый для глаз смертных, шептал на ухо воину, когда она стояла над Эйлой, глядя на неё сверху вниз и яростно сжимая в руке меч – «Хватит болтать! Покончи с ними!»

Тяжело дыша и не поднимаясь с колен, Эйла посмотрела на женщину, которую всегда считала своей лучшей подругой: «Зена, я говорю тебе правду. И чтобы доказать это …» - Амазонка тяжело сглотнула и отбросила свой меч на землю, к ногам воина – «Вот. Я не стану больше подпитывать твою ненависть.»

«Знаешь, а ведь это могло бы сработать … Вчера!» - взгляд Зены скользнул к Габриэль, стоящей на коленях позади Эйлы. Но единственная вещь, которую видела Королева Воинов, когда смотрела на неё, была картина того, как Эйла склоняется над обнаженным телом барда и слова Габриэль «Убей её!», эхом отдающиеся в её воспалённом сознании. Зена глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя, как красные полосы гнева вновь начинают застилать её глаза.

«Айяйяйяйяй!» - закричала Зена, поднимая меч и с силой опуская его вниз. Острое лезвие без всяких усилий вошло в плоть женщины, ресницы которой удивлённо взлетели вверх, отражая недоверие, которым светились в эту секунду её глаза.

«Н-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Т!» - закричала Габриэль, бросаясь вперёд и подхватывая обмякшее тело Амазонки, откидывающееся назад. Зена резко выдернула окровавленный меч из её живота.

«Зена … она … она … любит тебя …» - прошептала Эйла и закашлялась. Из уголка её рта заструилась тонкая струйка алой крови – « … как и я … мой … мой … мой друг» - на последнем слове она задохнулась и, посмотрев на воина в последний раз, повисла на руках у плачущего барда.

Габриэль сжимала Амазонку в своих руках, медленно укачивая её безжизненное тело. По её щекам струились слёзы. Спустя несколько мгновений она подняла глаза и увидела Зену, рассеяно стирающую кровь Эйлы со своего меча.

«Будь ты проклята!» - ярость, зазвучавшая в голосе барда, поразила даже Зену – «Ну, давай же! Если ты не в силах увидеть правду, если ты не можешь почувствовать в своём сердце любовь, которую я испытываю к тебе, тогда я не хочу больше жить!» - пронзительно кричала Габриэль – «Ты слышишь меня?! Я тоже не хочу больше жить!»

Девушка прижала Эйлу её ближе к себе, проводя дрожащей рукой по её волосам: «Я верила в тебя, в нас, и думала, что ты тоже веришь!» - Габриэль опустила глаза, глядя на мертвую Амазонку и прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к её холодной коже – «Она показала мне, что я могу любить женщину так, как я хотела бы любить тебя. Мне нужно было убедиться в этом, прежде чем …» - она перевела взгляд на Зену, которая тоже смотрела на неё, с той только разницей, что глаза воина не выражали никаких эмоций.

«Зена, это наша собственная ошибка! НАША вина! Мы обе так чертовски боялись что-либо сделать и вот посмотри, к чему это привело! Ты убила свою лучшую подругу!» - кричала девушка, пытаясь достучаться до бесчувственного воина.

«Ну же, давай, не останавливайся, о Великая Королева Воинов!» - насмехалась над Зеной Габриэль, которая уже устала бояться, устала нести на себе чувство вины и всепоглощающей скорби – «Убей и меня!» - бард осторожно опустила голову Эйлы на свои колени и, потянувшись вперед, ухватилась за меч воина. Расправив плечи и выпрямившись настолько высоко, как только это позволяло ей коленопреклоненное положение, она приставила острие лезвия к своему сердцу – «Давай, я тебе помогу» - после чего она убрала руки и посмотрела в глаза воина.

Зена тоже пристально вглядывалась в зелёные глаза барда, в то время как в её памяти вновь проносились образы, причинившие ей такую боль. Всё, что она могла видеть, была Эйла нависающая над обнажённым телом Габриэль и жестокие слова барда, резонирующие в её мозгу и разрывающие её голову изнутри: «Убей её! Убей её! Убей её!» Руки Зены задрожали, когда она подняла меч и занесла его высоко над головой, готовясь нанести удар.

Воительница кинула ещё один, прощальный взгляд на женщину, которая некогда была её подругой, её спутницей и хранительницей её сердца и души. Габриэль тоже посмотрела на неё, пытаясь найти в тёмных глазах Зены хоть какой-то намёк на сомнение, хотя бы малейший признак того, что Зена всё ещё любит её. Но подбородок воительницы упрямо сжался, а на губах вновь заиграла пугающая, хищная улыбка, когда она бросила последний взгляд на беспомощную женщину, стоящую перед ней на коленях.

«Прощай, Габриэль!»


	10. Chapter 10

«Стоп!» - раздался сердитый голос Афродиты, грозным эхом пронёсшийся через весь Олимп – «Арес!»

В этот момент с высоты Олимпа можно было наблюдать за тем, как время на Земле остановилось. Всё замерло. В том числе и Зена, возвышающаяся над Габриэль и держащая над собой меч, готовый вонзиться в сердце барда, чтобы унести в мир мёртвых ещё одну молодую жизнь и вновь поставить воина на тропу войны и всепоглощающей ненависти.

«Брат, если ты немедленно не покажешься, я иду к отцу! Прямо сейчас!» - бушевала Афродита, рассекая небеса в поисках своего злобного братца – «Арес! Я серьёзно! Лучше не доводи меня!»

«Полегче, сестричка, полегче! Ты ведь сама заварила всю эту кашу!» - произнёс Арес, материализуясь прямо перед Богиней Любви. Его лицо освещала самодовольная улыбка.

«Ну, так помоги мне тогда!» - голос Афродиты дрожал от волнения и эмоций, которые бушевали внутри неё в этот момент. Она крайне редко испытывала подобные чувства по отношению к кому-то из своих избранных. Для неё это всегда было лишь игрой, желанием поразвлечься над легковерными смертными. Но к этим двум женщинам, которые, казалось бы, испытывали такие сильные чувства друг к другу, она прикипела всем сердцем и проявляла недюжинный интерес к их судьбе. Даже когда её брат положил свой глаз на одну из них, эта женщина яростно сопротивлялась его дьявольскому обаянию, что не могло не поразить Богиню. Для Афродиты это было чем-то непостижимым, тем, на что не был способен ни один другой смертный.

«А что собственно могло тебя так расстроить?!» - поинтересовался Арес, беззаботно играя серебряным клинком, который был у него в руках, и изображая всем своим видом крайнее удивление – «Я был немного занят.»

«Почему ты не можешь просто оставить их в покое?!» - выпалила Афродита, не сумев скрыть своей досады – «Почему ты не можешь оставить МЕНЯ в покое?! Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения!»

«Это ВСЁ имеет ко мне отношение, сестра!» - прорычал в ответ Арес. Улыбка сползла с его лица, которое мгновенно стало каменным и непроницаемым – «Зена принадлежит и всегда принадлежала только МНЕ! Я больше не позволю тебе наделять её силой, позволяющей бороться против меня. Ты сама заварила всю эту кашу, когда вовлекла в игру эту Амазонку» - произнес Арес, глядя исподлобья на сестру – «Я просто закончил эту игру по-своему.»

Афродита замолчала и закрыла глаза, взывая про себя о помощи. В ту же секунду грянул гром и, излучая яркое сияние, из тумана выступила ещё одна фигура. Это была Артемида и то, напряжение, которое исходило от неё, буквально витало в воздухе. Арес мог ощутить его, даже не прибегая к своей божественной силе.

Бог Войны вздохнул и с досадой махнул рукой: «Эффектный выход!» - после чего развернулся и устало опустился в появившееся из неоткуда кресло, глядя на двух взбешенных Богинь – «Надеюсь, это не займёт много времени?!»

Артемида проигнорировала вопрос Бога Войны и с вызовом посмотрела на него: «Арес, ты знаешь, что этому не бывать. Мне нет дела до твоей драгоценной Зены, по мне так она просто высокомерная и претензионная дура, раз ведёт себя таким образом, но Габриэль – моя Избранная!»

Арес продолжал изображать беззаботность и абсолютное безразличие ко всему происходящему. Афродита скользнула в сторону и встала рядом с Артемидой, в ответ последняя одарила её лёгкой улыбкой. «Арес, оставь их в покое!» - потребовала она, чувствуя мощную поддержку сестры.

Очевидно Бога Войны порядком позабавило подобное требование, поскольку на его губах заиграла шаловливая улыбка: «Гммммм, дайте-ка мне подумать об этом. Значит так - у меня есть Зена и она на пути к тому, чтобы уничтожить единственное препятствие, которое стоит между нами. Но разумеется, я непременно просто отойду в сторону и оставлю их в покое» - голос Ареса становился всё громче и громче по мере того, как темнели зрачки его глаз – «НЕТ!» - прогремел он, и с его лица вновь исчезла улыбка.

Артемида сердито выбросила вперёд правую руку, и из неё на бешеной скорости вылетел яркий, пылающий огнём шар, который врезался в окружающую их небесную синеву, оставив за собой длинный след. «Арес» - предупредила она, делая ещё один шаг в сторону Бога Войны. Афродита боялась даже шелохнуться. Физическая борьба была отнюдь не её коньком. Арес вскочил с кресла, готовый встретить следующий удар Артемиды, который несомненно на этот раз уже был направлен на него.

«Довольно!» - над головами враждующих Богов грянул гром, и они ощутили сильный порыв ветра, который чуть не сбил их с ног. В следующее мгновение они увидели Всемогущего Зевса, возвышающегося над своими ссорящимися детьми – «От вас троих больше хлопот, чем от всех этих надоедливых смертных» - его голос гремел подобно земле, сотрясающейся от извержения огромного вулкана.

«Зевс» - Арес быстро подошёл к отцу, желая показать ему всё в своём свете и убедить в своей правоте.

«Тихо!» - прогремел Зевс – «Я не хочу слышать ни слова от любого из вас. Молчать, я сказал! Я наблюдал за тем, как вы играли с этими никчёмными людишками. Это было забавное зрелище, но меня порядком утомила ваша мелочность» - Зевс повернулся к Афродите, и его ярость начала потихоньку утихать, по мере того, как он умиленно смотрел на её чарующую красоту – «Неужели это действительно так много значит для тебя, малышка?!»

Гнев Афродиты мгновенно испарился, и она рассеянно уставилась на руки, не решаясь поднять глаза: «Да, отец. Они так сильно и так долго сражаются с любовью, которую испытывают друг к другу, что я просто не могу этого понять. Их мысли друг о друге так удивляют меня и наполняет таким благоговением, что я просто не могу представить себе их врознь.»

Зевс утвердительно кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Артемиду: «Ну, а ты, мой милый, маленький воин?! Я знаю, что вы с Аресом вечно не можете ничего поделить, но ведь ты обычно не вмешивалась в проделки Афродиты. Расскажи мне, какой у тебя интерес в этом деле?!»

Прежде чем дать ответ, Артемида сделала глубокий вдох. Ярость и ощущение схватки, которая закончилась, так фактически и не начавшись, всё ещё будоражили её сознание и держали её в сильном напряжении: «Тебе известно, что Габриэль – моя Избранная, она призвана вести моих Амазонок. Эта низкая похоть, которую Арес испытывает к Зене, заставляет Габриэль так сильно страдать, что я просто не могу стоять в стороне и смотреть на её мучения. Ведь она не в силах противостоять могуществу Бога» - губы Артемиды задрожали при мысли об Аресе, её вновь охватила ярость – «А вот я могу!» - сердито добавила она.

Бог Войны сделал ещё один шаг в её сторону. Их ненависть друг к другу пропитала воздух, окружающий их, и вокруг вновь воцарилась напряженная обстановка, предшествующая обычно началу схватки.

Зевс с силой хлопнул ладонями и оглушительный звук, разнёсшийся, казалось бы, по всему Олимпу заставил враждующих Богов замереть на месте. «Вы двое испытываете моё терпение» - предупредил их Всемогущий Бог.

«Арес, а что мне скажешь ты?!» - произнес Зевс, приближаясь к Богу Войны.

«Не я начал это» - Арес выкинул вперёд руку, указывая на Афродиту, но его глаза ни на секунду не покидали Артемиду – «Она. Это сделала она. Зена была моей с самого начала, но потом вмешалась эта ненормальная и начала пудрить ей мозги» - ответил Арес, всё ещё раздумывая над тем, насколько сильно может разозлиться Зевс, если он всё-таки решит атаковать Артемиду – «Так нечестно! Говорю же тебе, она моя!»

Какое-то время Зевс сохранял молчание, обдумывая спор, возникший между его детьми. Он и сам всегда проявлял большой интерес к прекрасной смертной женщине, поэтому не мог винить Ареса в том, что тот был настолько увлечён ею. Она и вправду была очень хороша! Однако, он не мог позволить, чтобы подобная вражда нарушила спокойное течение жизни на Олимпе. Он должен был что-то предпринять.

«Отец» - осторожно начала Афродита, используя в качестве оружия свой бархатный голосок.

Зевс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою любимицу: «Что, Афродита?!»

«Арес позволяет Зене видеть лишь определённые картины, сильно искажая её воспоминания о Габриэль» - Афродита скользнула немного вперёд, чтобы быть ещё ближе к отцу – «Разреши мне хотя бы вернуть ей те воспоминания, которые пойдут в пользу Габриэль.»

«Нет!» - завопил Арес – «Она использовала эту Амазонскую сучку - Эйлу! У неё уже был шанс! Так нечестно!»

«Но, дорогой брат, ведь Эйла мертва. Это будет только справедливо!» - ответила Афродита, намеренно мягко и спокойно, прекрасно сознавая, что своим ангельским голосом и обликом может манипулировать Зевсом.

Всемогущий Бог задумчиво потёр подбородок: «А ведь она права, Арес. Со смертью этой женщины спало и её влияние» - затем Зевс повернулся к Афродите и, протянув руку, ласково поправил непослушную прядь её волос – «Я согласен с тобой, дитя. Можешь вернуть ей эти воспоминания. А потом позволь смертной самой сделать свой выбор» - убрав руку, он вновь посмотрел на Ареса – «Такого моё решение! Оно окончательное и обсуждению не подлежит! Ты меня понял?!»

Отвернувшись от пристального взгляда Зевса, Арес пробормотал что-то себе под нос и процедил сквозь зубы: «Да. Я понял.»

Артемида улыбнулась, ей было давно известно о том, что Афродита имела свой подход к их отцу. Она облегченно вздохнула, понимая, что власти, которую имела над Зеной Габриэль, будет вполне достаточно для того, чтобы вернуть воина на тропу добра. Афродите удалось помочь и ей. «Прощай, брат» - усмехнулась Артемида, скрываясь из виду.

«Артемида! Мы ещё не закончили!» - воскликнул разъяренный Арес, исчезая вслед за прекрасной Богиней.

«Спасибо, отец!» - улыбнулась Афродита, прикладывая руку к губам и посылая Богу воздушный поцелуй.

«Я всегда здесь, рядом с тобой!» - слова Зевса становились всё тише и тише по мере того, как его силуэт растворялся в воздухе прямо на глазах дочери.  
________

Перед глазами Зены зарябили картины из её прошлого. Они проносились одна за другой, поражая воина интенсивностью и яркостью образов, сменяющих друг друга. Её взгляд стал затуманенным, когда в тёмных зрачках её глаз вновь появилось синее сияние, постепенно вытесняющее из них тьму. Она увидела перед собой плачущую Габриэль, которая стояла на коленях перед гробом воина и молила Богов о том, чтобы они вернули ей Зену. Воительница заморгала, не в силах отличить реальность от отрывков прошлого. Но в следующий момент она вновь растворилась в картине Габриэль и Иолая, стоящих рядом с её гробом. Габриэль обнимает Иолая, рассказывая ему о том, как сильно любит Зену и какую пустоту она ощущает без неё. Зена отступает назад, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, её душу наполняет чувство неопределенности и полной растерянности. И вот она уже видит следующий образ: Габриэль стоит на коленях посреди леса и вслух возносит молитву одному из Богов:

«О, Афродита! Богиня Любви, услышь мою молитву, заклинаю тебя! Я была благословлена тобой и испытываю такую любовь к человеку, что моё сердце готово разорваться от желания прикоснуться к ней. Я едва дышу, когда вижу её, у меня подгибаются колени, когда я слышу её голос. Афродита, я так сильно люблю её, но боюсь того, что она не разделяет мои чувства. Помоги мне, Афродита, я люблю её больше жизни!»

Картины прошлого, беспорядочно мелькающие перед её глазами, сменяя одна другую, исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились. Глаза Зены постепенно просветлели, и в их глубине отразилось сомнение и растерянность, которые царили теперь в душе воина. Озадаченная и абсолютно потерянная, она огляделась по сторонам, продолжая по-прежнему держать высоко над головой свой меч. Она была настолько убеждена в предательстве Габриэль, что с лёгкостью приняла заботу Ареса, впустив в своё сердце тьму. И вот теперь, внезапно она ощутила, что что-то было не так, что-то было неправильно. Она была растеряна. Всё казалось таким запутанным и сложным. Она уже даже не была уверена в том, где она, с кем, и что вообще произошло.

«Габриэль?!» - растерянно прошептала она, так, будто бы говорила сама с собой.

У девушки перехватило дыхание, когда она наблюдала за внутренней битвой, которую вела воительница и вспышки которой отражались на её лице: «Зена?! Зена! Я здесь! Это я, Габриэль!» - искра надежды, вновь вспыхнувшая в сердце барда, росла с каждой секундой, всё больше и больше, по мере того, как она продолжала взывать к своему воину – «Зена, борись! Умоляю тебя! Борись!»

Зена стояла неподвижно, и темнеющие зрачки её глаз вновь были устремлены на Габриэль, но девушка по-прежнему не видела ни одного признака узнавания в этом беспокойном и пристальном взгляде. Зена была подобна статуе, слепой, бесчувственной, холодной и словно застывшей во времени.

«Зена, я люблю тебя» - Габриэль вскочила с земли, отчаянно молясь, что воин сможет увидеть её, понять, что она здесь, рядом с ней. Нерешительно она сделала несколько осторожных шагов по направлению к неподвижному воину.

Как только слова Габриэль достигли сознания Зены, её тело охватила сильная дрожь. Она уронила голову на грудь, и меч, который вдруг стал слишком тяжелым для её неожиданно ослабших рук, выскользнул и упал на землю позади неё. Габриэль облегченно вздохнула и, даже не пытаясь бороться со слезами, которые потоками стекали по её заплаканному лицу, бросилась вперёд, чтобы заключить своего воина в объятия. Но вместо этого девушка наткнулась на материализовавшуюся фигуру Ареса.

Бог Войны, игнорируя маленькую женщину, с отвращением отшатнувшуюся от него, сделал шаг по направлению к воину: «Зена! Что ты делаешь?! Ты принадлежишь мне!» - Арес в ярости вытянул вперёд руку и в то же мгновение в ней оказался меч Королевы Воинов.

Зена по-прежнему была абсолютна неподвижна, она даже не подняла голову на яростный крик разъяренного Бога.

Держа меч за острие и тыча рукоятью в грудь воина, Арес кричал ей в лицо: «УБЕЙ ЕЁ!» - его руки дрожали от гнева – «Ты ведь сказала, что готова! Вспомни, что она сделала с тобой!» - второй рукой Арес схватил воина за волосы и с силой запрокинул её голову, заставляя Зену посмотреть в его глаза. Отбросив в сторону меч, он замахнулся и отвесил воину звучную пощечину – «Ты МОЯ!» - бесился он, пытаясь вывести женщину из состояния полной отрешённости.

От силы удара голова Зены метнулась в сторону. И в ту же секунду глаза воина зажглись небесно-синим огнём, который подобно холодной стали впился в глаза Ареса: «Ни смей больше никогда давить на меня! И не прикасайся ко мне своими грязными руками!» - выплюнула она ему в лицо. После чего глаза Зены, минуя Бога Войны, переместились на хрупкую фигурку барда, которая стояла в стороне, с трепетом ожидая развязки.

«Габриэль» - тихо позвала Зена, полностью игнорируя Ареса, стоящего между ними – «Прости меня!»

Ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от любимой, Зена произнесла несколько холодных слов, адресуя их Богу Войны: «Арес, тебе лучше уйти! СЕЙЧАС!»

Арес издал бешеный рёв и, продолжая извергать злобные проклятия, испарился. И по мере того, как таило и исчезало его тело, ослабевал и его голос, полный ярости и гнева.

В тот же момент Зена как подкошенная рухнула на колени. У неё тряслись губы, а глаза пылали невыносимой болью: «Габриэль … я чуть не убила тебя … я бы убила тебя …» - глаза Зены были опущены и прикованы к безжизненному телу Эйлы, лежащему у ног барда – «… Эйла …» - голос воительницы оборвался, и её начали сотрясать рыдания.

Габриэль мгновенно бросилась к Зене и обняла её, прижимая дрожащее тело воина к себе и бережно укачивая её в своих любящих руках. Зена была просто убита горем.

Внезапно мрак, окружающий обеих женщин, озарился ярким светом, спустившимся подобно мерцающему золотому дождю с самого неба. Габриэль зажмурилась, ослеплённая потоком света, появившимся неизвестно откуда.

«Афродита?!» - недоверчиво прошептала она.

«Не волнуйся, Габриэль. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе» - улыбнулась Богиня, с нежностью глядя на изумлённую девушку.

«О, Афродита, мне так страшно» - прошептала Габриэль, прижимая ещё ближе к себе безутешную Зену, которая ни на секунду не переставала плакать. Она даже не отреагировала на появление Богини, настолько сильно потрясло её всё произошедшее.

«Моя маленькая сказительница, никогда и ничего не бойся, когда твоё сердце так полно любовью» - произнеся эти слова, Афродита прикоснулась одними кончиками пальцев ко лбу девушки, и Габриэль ощутила волну тепла, разлившуюся по её телу и согревшую её израненное сердце.

«Думаю, что смогу помочь» - добавила Богиня, отходя от барда и приближаясь к телу Эйлы, распростертому на земле. Афродита присела на корточки и мягко накрыла ладонью лоб мёртвой Амазонки – «Я не позволю, чтобы кто-то умер, выполняя мою работу» - склонившись ещё ниже, она прижалась губами к губам Эйлы. Прикосновение было таким лёгким и быстрым, что его было трудно даже уловить. После чего Богиня резко выпрямилась, и на её губах заиграла шаловливая улыбка, когда, оглянувшись на Габриэль, она заметила, как та удивленно моргает, глядя на неё – «Счастья тебе, малышка» - лёгкое движение рукой, яркая, слепящая глаза вспышка, и Афродита исчезла также внезапно, как и появилась.

Габриэль снова перевела взгляд на Эйлу и, боясь поверить собственным глазам, заметила слабое движение Амазонки.

«О, мой Бог!» - выдохнула Габриэль, вмиг ощутив чувство неимоверной радости и восторга, перемешавшихся с изумлением и неверием в возможность подобного счастья.

«Зена, Зена!» - возбужденно кричала девушка, захватывая ладонями лицо воина и приподнимая её подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в её глаза – «Зена, умоляю, посмотри на меня!»

Женщина медленно открыла глаза, глаза, полные раскаяния и вины. Её тело дрожало под нежными руками барда.

«Зена, любимая!» - Габриэль заглянула глубоко в глаза воина, ища там ту Зену, которую она знала, и умоляя воина верить ей. Девушка почти физически ощущала всепоглощающее чувство вины и беспомощность, которые овладели душой Зены, выгрызая её изнутри – «Зена!» - на какую-то долю секунды барда поглотила волна отчаяния, когда она подумала, что вновь потеряла своего воина – «Не смей больше покидать меня!»

«Зена! Смотри!» - Габриэль повернула лицо Зены так, чтобы та увидела Эйлу, которая немного шевельнулась, подавая первые признаки жизни – «Эйла не умерла. Честно. Зена, клянусь. Посмотри» - умоляла Габриэль, будучи не в силах смириться с мыслью, что Зена оказалась вновь потерянной для неё. Воительница же никак не реагировала на её слова и действия, позволяя барду делать с собой всё что угодно, не сопротивляясь и безучастно глядя в одну точку. Всё это время по её щекам продолжали стекать крупные слезы – «Зена, это были Боги. Это всё они! Ты не виновата! Ты не убивала её! Зена, здесь была Афродита! Она оживила Эйлу!» 

Зена даже не шелохнулась. Её глаза заметили легкое движение Эйлы, чья грудь медленно вздымалась и опускалась в такт её ритмичному дыханию, но разум воина отказывался понимать и усваивать эту информацию. Слишком многое произошло за такой короткий промежуток времени, ей нужно было время. Время отдохнуть, прийти в себя, подумать, понять, принять и научиться снова любить. Габриэль ощутила, как расслабилось тело воина, и радостно улыбнулась, осторожно передвинув руку и ласково погладив Зену по щеке.

«Теперь всё будет хорошо. Отдыхай, любимая, расслабься. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю тебе. Только ты и я» - Габриэль убрала руку от лица воина и притянула её голову к своей груди, продолжая нежно гладить её волосы и укачивать её в своих руках – «Я так сильно тебя люблю.»


	11. Chapter 11

Прошло три дня. Благодаря неустанным заботам и постоянной опеке Габриэль, Зене удалось потихоньку прийти в себя. Что впрочем не мешало ей дрожать каждый раз, думая насколько она была близка к тому, чтобы убить барда, и вздрагивать при виде Эйлы. Её смех и улыбки довольно хорошо доказывали, что Амазонка была живее всех живых, но Зена до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что её подруга не умерла.

Сумерки застали трёх женщин в трактире. Эйла сидела за столом, напротив барда, не уставая поражаться тому количеству пищи, которое поглощала эта маленькая женщина.

«Я по-прежнему хочу знать, как в тебя столько влазит?» - поддразнивала она Габриэль, на что Зена добродушно посмеивалась, уткнувшись, однако в кружку, чтобы барду не удалось разглядеть её улыбки.

Габриэль нахмурилась и наградила Эйлу недовольным взглядом, который в сочетание с её набитым ртом ещё больше рассмешил Амазонку. Метнув ещё один подобный же взгляд на Зену, Габриэль шлёпнула воина по руке: «Ммммммммммфффф…»

Эйла расхохоталась, услышав столь красноречивую тираду: «Габриэль, даже не пытайся разговаривать с набитым ртом» - предупредила она, бросив взгляд в сторону Зены, которая по-прежнему пыталась сохранять спокойствие и не подавиться собственным смехом.

Габриэль тяжело вздохнула, потянувшись к своей кружке с пивом. Осушив её содержимое, она довольно причмокнула губами: «Вы обе ведёте себя очень скверно. И это после всего того, что я сделала для вас. Даже Афродиту призвала к нам на помощь …»

«Так, подожди-ка минуточку» - Зена прислонилась спиной к стене и развернулась лицом к своей спутнице, её бровь была удивлённо изогнута – «А мне казалось, что мы МОЖЕМ винить во всей этой ситуации как раз ТЕБЯ!»

«Прошу прощения???!!!» - зелёные глаза уставились недоверчиво на воина.

«Ну, Габриэль, по-моему, она попала в самую точку» - Эйла рискнула вмешаться в дискуссию, прежде чем она переросла бы в спор – «Разве не ты первая взывала к Афродите. Если бы не твои молитвы, у неё бы и мысли не возникло о том, чтобы ввести на сцену меня» - Амазонка нахмурилась при мысли о том, что ею манипулировали словно тряпичной куклой – «Мне определенно не нравится, когда Боги решают использовать меня в своих грязных делишках.»

«Поэтому-то я никогда и не связываюсь с Богами. Они прежде всего думают только о себе» - поддержала её Зена. В следующий момент уголки губ воительницы изогнулись в усмешки, когда её взгляд встретился со взглядом Эйлы – «Что же касается твоего участия …»

Амазонка начала нервно ерзать на жесткой деревянной скамье, чувствуя себя очень неуютно под пристальным взглядом подруги. Эйла знала, что рано или поздно ей придётся столкнуться с этим, ей придётся говорить с Зеной о Габриэль … возможно лучше даже раньше, чем позже: «Нууу… аааррр, Зена, ты не можешь винить меня. Это всё Афродита. Я ничего не могла с собой поделать.»

«Ну, большое спасибо» - проворчала Габриэль, скрестив на груди руки и надувшись.

«Габриэль, ты не поняла. Ты и вправду очень красивая, соблазнительная, молодая девушка» - убежденно произнесла Эйла, пытаясь успокоить барда.

«Да?! Ну-ну, продолжай, Эйла» - теперь уже Зена скрестила на груди руки, пристально глядя на Амазонку – «Значит, ты говорила …?!»

«Эй, стоп! Вы двое!» - Эйла подняла руки, сдаваясь – «Зена, ведь тебе известна моя репутация, что я могла поделать?! И ты сама должна признать, что Габриэль – восхитительная женщина! Разве кто-нибудь может сказать иначе?! Включая тебя?!» - Эйла ухмыльнулась, заметив яркий румянец, заливший щёки воина.

«Зена, ты не собираешься ответить ей?!» - Габриэль разжала руки, положив их на стол и нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами в ожидании ответа.

Зена сидела абсолютно неподвижно, сознавая, что это был своего рода переломный момент. Её ответ должен был стать сигналом той дороги в будущее, которую она выбирала. Но в этот момент к их столику подошла, неся в руках поднос с напитками и при этом отменно виляя бёдрами, довольно роскошная официантка. Зена облегченно выдохнула, получив секундную передышку.

Женщина начала выставлять кружки на стол, одну за одной, при этом не на секунду не отрывая взгляда от Эйлы. Губы Амазонки растянулись в довольно-таки непристойной улыбочке, в то время как её глаза уже оценивающе обегали аппетитные формы женщины. Официантка же в свою очередь, ставя кружку перед Эйлой, позволила себе задержать взгляд на ней чуть дольше, чем это было необходимо.

Зена начала тихо посмеиваться, будучи не в силах сдержать себя. Бард, чьи руки покоились на столе рядом с воином, легонько ущипнула её за руку. «Габриэль, я просто не могу» - пробормотала Зена, и её смех стал ещё громче, перерастая постепенно в хохот.

Эйла метнула на неё пристальный взгляд гневно суженных глаз и нахмурилась. Зена быстро прикусила губу, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать смех, но потерпела неудачу, разразившись вновь хохотом при виде откровенных взглядов, бросаемых Эйлой на кабацкую девку. А та, полностью игнорируя Зену, вновь подошла к их столу. На этот раз у неё в руках был счёт, и она по-прежнему продолжала неотрывно смотреть на Эйлу. Она даже одарила Амазонку довольно призывной улыбкой, прежде чем развернуться и отойти к другому столику, чтобы принять заказ новых посетителей. Но и это не помешало ей бросить довольно выразительный взгляд в сторону Эйлы, чтобы убедиться в том, что та безошибочно поняла её намерения.

Положив руки на стол и немного поддавшись вперёд, Зена широко улыбалась, глядя на свою подругу: «Нда, Эйла! Тебе по-прежнему это удаётся! Ты обладаешь поистине великолепным талантом!»

Эйла покраснела и потёрла подбородок: «Ну, мне пока некуда спешить. К тому же она довольно хорошенькая» - Амазонка опустила руку и расплылась в довольной улыбке – «Да, я по-прежнему обладаю этим талантом! Что есть, то есть!»

«Ммм, говоря об обладании …» - Габриэль опустила глаза, и её рука осторожно скользнула со стола, опустившись вниз, на голое колено воина – «Или, точнее говоря об не обладании …» - Габриэль подняла глаза и посмотрела на Зену, которая в свою очередь повернулась к ней, почувствовав руку молодой девушки на своей ноге – «Зена, я … я ведь всё ещё девственница, и …» - лицо барда стало пунцово красным, и она стыдливо опустила глаза, будучи не в силах продолжить.

Зена ощутила волну желания, разлившуюся по её телу, когда она опустила свою руку, положив её поверх руки барда. Габриэль подняла голову, и её глаза расширились, когда в них впились синие глаза воина, ярко горящие страстью.

«Эйла, увидимся позже» - произнесла Зена. Её взгляд ни на секунду не покидал прекрасного лица барда, когда она, быстро поднявшись со стула, схватила молодую девушку за руку и увлекла её за собой, в сторону выхода.

«Ну, думаю, это ответ на мой вопрос» - пробормотала Эйла, понимающе улыбаясь.  
________

Зена мягко прикрыла за собой дверь. Впервые в жизни она испытывала подобную неуверенность и страх – она ощущала себя словно новорожденный, долговязый и неуклюжий жеребёнок, пытающийся устоять на шатких, ещё совсем неокрепших ногах. Габриэль прошла в комнату, минуя воина, и подошла к окну: «Зена, я знаю, что нам нужно поговорить об этом» - девушка нервно задрожала, рассеянно проводя рукой по окну и стирая кончиками пальцев пыль с подоконника.

Зена сделала один шаг в сторону барда, её мышцы тоже легонько задрожали: «Габриэль, неужели нам действительно нужно говорить?!»

Габриэль, ощутив близость воина, обернулась к ней. Зена задержала дыхание при виде силуэта девушки, освещенного лунным светом, идущим от окна, и посылающего волны желания в каждую частичку её бытия.

Габриэль стремилась стать объектом желаний Зены на протяжение двух лет, и вот теперь, когда её мечта наконец осуществилась, она стыдилась недостатка собственных знаний, своей непосвященности. Зена стояла перед ней, ожидая её, желая её так, как она и мечтала. И Габриэль отчаянно хотелось прижаться к Зене, потонуть в глубине её страсти, но она боялась. Боялась того, что не будет знать, что делать, того, что не сможет удовлетворить Королеву Воинов, сексуальные аппетиты которой уже давно стали легендой. Габриэль знала, что когда к ней прикасалась Эйла, в ней зажигался огонь, который девушка пыталась погасить уже так давно, но она знала и то, что одного взгляда Зены было достаточно для того, чтобы этот огонь превратился в бушующее пламя, обжигая её своим жаром.

Зена, устав ждать, преодолела несколько метров, отделяющих её от барда, и замерла на расстояние вытянутой руки от неё.

«Зена» - Габриэль изучала лицо воина, пытаясь найти подходящие слова для того, чтобы выразить свои чувства – «Зена, я не знаю, что делать … что сказать …»

Зена вытянула вперёд одну руку, призывая барда к молчанию: «Всё хорошо. Я знаю. И, Габриэль, хоть раз – не говори ничего» - воительница улыбнулась, ласково проводя кончиками пальцев по губам девушки – «Я знаю лучшее применение для этого.»

Позволив своим пальцам провести чувственную линию вниз по губам барда, Зена немного наклонилась вперёд, захватывая глаза Габриэль в плен своих синих глаз, и приближая свои губы до тех пор, пока они не заменили её пальцы.

Глаза Габриэль закрылись, а её тело напряглось, когда она ощутила чувственные губы воина на своих собственных: «Святая Афродита» - подумала она про себя – «Я бы могла умереть прямо здесь и прямо сейчас от того, как сильно хочу её.»

Казалось, губы Зены безмолвно разговаривали с ней, умоляя барда позволить им направлять её, показать ей путь. Практически без сомнений Габриэль сдалась настойчивым движениям этих губ, сливающимся с её собственными.

Внезапно ощутив неуверенность в надёжности собственных ног, девушка подняла руки, обвивая их вокруг талии воина. Габриэль чувствовала, как слабеют её мышцы от каждого нового движения губ Зены. «Как странно» - мелькнуло у девушки в голове, она была просто поражена растущей с каждой секундой слабости в её теле.

Зена обняла рукой плечи барда и притянула её ещё ближе к себе, пока Габриэль не почувствовала, как бьётся сердце воина, когда её голова оказалась прижатой к груди Зены. Постепенно поцелуй становился более глубоким. Его интенсивность усиливалась с такой силой, что вывести Габриэль из приятного незабытья мог лишь звук ударов сердца воина. С трудом открыв глаза, Габриэль взглянула в синие, горящие страстью глаза Зены, и просто задохнулась. Необходимость, которая светилась в этих глазах, чуть не поглотила Габриэль, заставив девушку ощутить небольшую толику страха, закравшуюся в её сердце в этот момент. Зена, заметив немного испуганный взгляд барда, вновь склонилась, проникая языком между губами девушки и начиная исследовать этот прекрасный рот, который так часто использовался для того, чтобы разговаривать с ней, мучить её и вот наконец для того, чтобы удовлетворять её.

Веки Габриэль снова задрожали и глаза закрылись, поскольку вторжение языка воина отмело в сторону любые страхи и опасения, которые она могла ощутить. Девушка немного отклонила голову назад, почувствовав сильную руку воина на своём затылке. Зена проследовала за этим ели уловимым движением барда, ни на секунду не разрывая контакта с её прекрасными губами. В то же время вторая рука воина скользила вниз и вверх по бедрам Габриэль, притягивая тело девушки ещё ближе к своему.

Ноги Габриэль становились всё слабее и слабее, пока она не ощутила, наконец, что начинает тонуть в объятиях воина. Почувствовав непростую дилемму барда, Зена скользнула рукой вниз по бедру девушки, осторожно отрывая её от пола и поднимая на руки.

Даже при самом большом желание Зене бы не удалось разорвать их поцелуй. Габриэль обвила руками шею воина, удерживая голову любимой на месте, и буквально потонула в её страсти. Зена медленно подошла к кровати, продолжая по-прежнему крепко прижимать барда к себе. Поставив вначале одно колено, а потом и другое на край кровати, она нежно опустила туда Габриэль, следуя за ней.

Габриэль почувствовала, что погружается в кровать глубже чем обычно. Ощущение тела воина на своём собственном создавало чувство того, что она окружена океаном страсти, волны которого захлёстывают её, увлекая за собой и стараясь захватить её в свой могущественный плен.

Теперь Габриэль была именно там, где Зена хотела видеть её больше всего. Воительница убрала рот от пульсирующих губ барда и посмотрела на неё сверху вниз. Её бровь взлетела вверх, когда Габриэль потянулась к ней, делая попытки вновь притянуть её лицо к себе. Зена заглянула глубоко в удивительные глаза барда, думая о всех тех моментах, когда она мечтала о том, чтобы прикоснуться к этой девушке, ласкать её мягкую кожу, исследовать каждую частичку её тела: «Габриэль, я люблю тебя.»

Габриэль ощутила слёзы, навернувшиеся у неё на глазах и снова слова предали её. Она протянула руку и прижала её к щеке воина. Зена, чей взгляд по-прежнему был устремлён на лицо прекрасной девушки, скользнула рукой вниз вдоль шеи барда, и задержалась на зелёном топе. Она ощутила, как была натянута ткань, скрывая под собой груди Габриэль, как будто рвущиеся наружу. В глазах Зены возник немой вопрос, и Габриэль почти мгновенно кивнула в ответ. Её пальцы скользнули вниз, очерчивая контуры подбородка воина и прокладывая путь к вожделенным губам прекрасной женщины. Дрожащими пальцами Габриэль проследила их идеальные линии, пытаясь запомнить мельчайшие изгибы, каждый миллиметр этих восхитительных губ.

Зена сделала глубокий вдох. Прикосновение Габриэль было подобно горячему углю к её прохладной коже. Тяжело дыша, она ловко освободила застёжку, скрепляющую наверху лиф барда. Под умелыми пальцами воина ткань быстро поползла вниз, открывая красоту груди Габриэль. Молочно белая кожа барда мерцала в ярком лунном свете, струящимся в комнату из окна, подобно знаку самой Артемиды, освещающей их всепоглощающее желание друг к другу.

Рука Зены задрожала, когда она нерешительно опустила её, держа ладонью вниз, поверх груди барда и боясь наконец-то прикоснуться к ней.

Будучи не в силах больше ждать и даже не пытаясь скрыть своё нетерпение, Габриэль выгнула спину, приподнимая плечи и устремляясь навстречу руке воина. Прикосновение прохладной кожи Зены к её уже возбужденному соску было подобно мощному разряду, прошедшему сквозь её тело. Утробный звук вырвался из горла воина, когда Габриэль первая нарушила этот запрет, который Зена уже так давно установила для себя и теперь была не в силах переступить сама. Она властно опустила руку, накрывая ею левую грудь барда и зажимая при этом сосок между двумя пальцами.

Габриэль застонала, и её тело задрожало под прикосновением воина, среагировав инстинктивно, поскольку её плоть требовала контакта с телом Зены. Габриэль зарыла пальцы в волосах воина и резко потянула её вниз, на себя, отчаянно ища губами губы любимой.

Зена встретила страсть барда своей собственной, её рот впился в губы Габриэль, в то время как рука воина умело ласкала податливую плоть молодой девушки, массируя её грудь и грубо сжимая её соски своими сильными пальцами. Габриэль стонала и извивалась под руками Зены, ища ответа, высвобождения.

«Зена, о Боги! … Я … я …» - стонала Габриэль, дрожа всем телом и ощущая бедро воина, скользнувшее между её ног.

Зена уже с трудом могла контролировать себя. Двигаясь под ней, Габриэль опьяняла женщину, заполняя все её чувства и сводя её с ума от желания. Ведя молчаливую схватку с языком барда, Зена продолжала проделывать правой рукой ритмичные движения вокруг груди Габриэль, в то время как вторая рука воина неосознанно скользила вниз, оставляя чувственный след на коже девушки и приближаясь к заветной цели. Так близко к Елисейским Полям, но в то же время так бесконечно далеко. Габриэль раздвинула ноги, пытаясь обхватить бедро Зены и прижать его ещё ближе к себе. Каждое движение тела воина вызывало бурную реакцию, проникая прямо в пах возбужденной девушки и доводя её до безумия.

Отстранив свои губы от соблазнительных губ Габриэль, Зена довольно улыбнулась, глядя сверху вниз на девушку и видя чистое, неприкрытое желание, которое светилось в глазах барда. Продолжая обольстительно улыбаться, Зена облизала кончиком языка губы и вновь склонилась над девушкой.

«Габриэль, я хочу тебя» - прошептала Зена, и её язык вновь скользнул между губ барда – «Сейчас.»

Воительница спустилась немного вниз, позволяя своему языку следовать за ней и делать медленные, дразнящие движения, находящие мгновенный отклик у чувствительной кожи девушки. С каждым движением языка Зены по телу Габриэль проходила дрожь. Каждое прикосновение заставляло девушку содрогаться от удовольствия. Зена улыбнулась про себя при мысли о том, что Габриэль хочет её также сильно, как и она эту молодую красивую девушку, распростертую сейчас перед ней. Освободив из своего захвата грудь барда, Зена сомкнула губы вокруг возбужденного соска, который до этого сжимала между пальцами.

«Ооо …Зена … пожалуйста …» - застонала Габриэль. Постепенно её громкие стоны превратились в тихие всхлипывания, когда тело девушки начало сотрясаться от удовольствия. Её бедра с силой прижимались к телу воина.

Зена, подчиняясь желанию барда, спустилась ниже, оставляя влажный след на животе девушки и ощущая дрожь в её мышцах при каждом прикосновении. Убрав ногу, Зена почувствовала, как бедра Габриэль потянулись вслед за ней, не желая выпускать воина из своего плена. А в следующую секунду Зена ощутила тонкий, удивительно прекрасный аромат, дурманящий её чувства настолько сильно, что ей пришлось заставить себя на мгновение остановиться. Её собственное тело дрожало от желания. Руки Габриэль, скользящие по кровати в поисках хоть какой-нибудь опоры с благодарностью впились в плечи воина.

Пальцы Зены начали сражаться с юбкой девушки, раздраженно теребя последний барьер, отделяющий её от заветной цели. Она часто наблюдала за тем, как Габриэль раздевалась, всякий раз поражаясь тому, как, казалось бы, абсолютно невинные движения барда превращались для неё в мучительно-сладкую пытку. И вот теперь это была она, кому наконец было суждено разрушить этот последний барьер, оставшийся между ними. Зена могла ощущать, как вздрагивают бедра Габриэль, когда пальцы воина прикасаются к ним, обрушиваясь подобно бушующей волне на её чувствительную плоть. Продолжая яростную и безуспешную борьбу с юбкой, Зена раздраженно зарычала. Её терпение уже давно перешло все границы. Сердце Габриэль учащенно колотилось, чувствуя руки воина, жадно и властно ощупывающие её талию в поисках застёжки. Ощутив внезапный порыв сострадания, девушка опустила руки к поясу, отталкивая пальцы Зены в сторону. Её собственные пальцы быстро нащупали коварно-скрывающуюся застёжку и мгновенно справились с нею, даруя барду долгожданное ощущение свободы.

Юбка распахнулась, соскальзывая вниз, по бедрам Габриэль, и Зена облегченно застонала в ответ на это движение. Её тело внезапно застыло, когда взгляд воина упал на светлый треугольник волос, окруженный белоснежно-молочной кожей барда.

«Габриэль» - голос Зены сорвался на свистящий хрип, слёзы встали у неё в горле. Любовь, которую она испытывала к Габриэль, обрушилась на неё с новой силой при виде девушки, лежащей перед ней, такой открытой, такой прекрасной, готовой разделить с ней самые интимные свои секреты.

Зена упёрлась руками по обе стороны от бедер барда, перемещая на них свой вес и потянулась вверх, стремясь ещё раз навстречу губам возлюбленной. Это движение заставило её тело скользнуть вдоль тела Габриэль и та влажность, которую ощутила Зена при этом прикосновении, опалила её кожу подобно горячим языкам пылающего огня. Воительница снова вкусила сладость губ барда. Губ безумно мягких и нежных, но в то же время чертовски страстных и нетерпеливых, так похожих на саму Габриэль, обычно такую нежную и ласковую, но в то же время способную на неожиданные поступки и страстные речи, проникающие в умы жадных слушателей её историй и оставляющие незабываемый отпечаток её сердца в душе её любимой.

Габриэль немного приподнялась и потянула Зену на себя. Их тела переплелись, прижимаясь друг к другу и отчаянно стремясь стать единым целым. Девушка двигала бедрами, постепенно подводя Зену всё ближе и ближе к краю. Всё это время руки барда продолжали ласкать спину воина, а рот – пожирать её губы. Шаг за шагом Габриэль брала от Зены то, о чём она мечтала уже так давно. Их губы продолжали яростную схватку до тех пор, пока Габриэль уже больше не могла ждать. Прервав поцелуй, она убрала свои руки со спины воина и уперлась ими в плечи Зены, мягко, но в то же время достаточно настойчиво отталкивая её от себя.

«Зена, пожалуйста» - умоляла она, и в голосе барда слышались нотки отчаяния – «Ты мне нужна. Я больше не выдержу …»

Зена понимающе улыбнулась, прекрасно зная, что именно нужно Габриэль. Болезненно медленно, она заскользила вниз, вдоль тела молодой девушки, сознавая, что это движение лишь усилит и без того растущее с каждой секундой желание барда. Пальцы Габриэль, по-прежнему лежащие на плечах воина, поощряли её перемещение и сжались с силой, когда Зена внезапно остановилась. Её лицо теперь возвышалось над животом барда. Подняв голову и взглянув снова на Габриэль, Зена увидела, как расширились глаза девушки и участилось её дыхание, став ещё громче и прерывистее, когда Габриэль поняла, что Зена собирается сделать дальше.

Не отрывая взгляда и продолжая неотрывно смотреть в глаза барда, Зена опустила голову между ног девушки, раздвигая их своими плечами. Опустив руки на внутреннюю сторону бедер Габриэль, так близко, что её пальцы почти касались мягких светлых волос, Зена ощутила, как дернулось тело барда от этого первого легкого прикосновения, словно чувствуя, что мучительно долгий путь близится наконец к концу. Грудь Габриэль тяжело вздымалась и опускалась вниз, все её ощущения обострялись, проходя медленно по телу и спускаясь вниз, чтобы сконцентрироваться на жаре, пульсирующем в этот момент между её ног.

Пальцы Зены мягко и осторожно вошли в девушку, ощущая влажность её желания и чувствуя спазмы, сводящие её тело. Это ощущение сводило Зену с ума. Её собственное тело дрожало от возбуждения, а бедра беспокойно вращались на кровати в поисках удовлетворения. Собрав в себе остатки того, что уже лишь очень отдаленно напоминало контроль, Зена мягко раздвинула нежную плоть и наклонилась, накрывая губами клитор девушки.

«З-Е-Н-А-А-А-А ! ! !» - закричала Габриэль, плотно закрывая глаза, будучи не в силах совладать с ощущениями, нахлынувшими на неё в этот момент. Язык Зены двигался назад и вперед, в то время как пальцы воина опускались всё ниже и ниже. Габриэль почувствовала, как мир уходит от неё. Руки барда безвольно опустились на кровать, когда её тело начало сотрясаться от спазмов, которые подобно волнам стремительно обрушивались на неё, окатывая девушку с ног до головы и отдаваясь яркими вспышками в тех местах, где Зена продолжала прикасаться к ней, блокируя своими действиями всякое ощущение реальности и преподнося Габриэль самый бесценный дар.

Зена почувствовала, как её собственное тело напрягается и начинает дрожать, подводя её к тому краю, который они с Габриэль обе переступили, сливаясь душами в моменте неповторимой близости и единения.

Тепло их любви окутывало их подобно золотым потокам сладкого меда, успокаивающим их мышцы, из которых наконец-то ушло напряжение. Руки барда покоились на голове воина, и пальцы Габриэль с нежностью перебирали мягкие, черные локоны Зены, лицо которой было прижато к животу барда.

«Зена» - тихонько позвала Габриэль, не желая тревожить возлюбленную. По щекам молодой женщины вновь заструились слёзы, но на этот раз это уже были слёзы радости.

«Мммм ……» - пробормотала Зена, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла и покоя.

«Есть кое-что, о чём я не сказала тебе.»

Зена, ощущая приятную слабость во всем теле, нехотя приподняла голову. Её невероятно синие глаза встретились с зелеными глазами барда.

«Я люблю тебя.»

КОНЕЦ


End file.
